


Clarity

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not talking about MitoxTobi., I'm tired of seeing Tobirama as the bad guy, Romance, Some good 'ol TobixIzu, Yaoi, he needs some love to.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choices were daunting things, but more than often Hashirama saw them as a welcoming challenge. To satisfy his village was one thing, but to satisfy Madara was another and with the Uchiha threatening to leave the village, things can't get more complicated. Of course, Hashirama had rotten luck and with a sea of troubles pouring on him, some of the hardest choices must be made. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Than A Brother

 

 

 

 

**Summary: What if Hashirama had actually taken a different approach towards Madara instead of letting him leave on a different path? What if Hashirama actually had the guts to stand up to Tobirama and defend his friend, rather than leaving Madara broken hearted. And above all, what if Hashirama had the will to step up and be something more than a friend towards Marada? How different would things be if Hashirama only listened to his heart and not the village. A different take on things.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Don't like that stuff, don't read!**

**Pairings: HashixMada**

**TobixIzuna**

**Genre: Romance, family, hurt/comfort, agnst, drama**

* * *

_**Chapter One: More Than a Brother** _

When they were children, just getting to know each other, Hashirama wasn't at all sure how to feel about Madara. Afterall, the two knew so little about each other. The only things they had in common were the lives of young shinobi, but above all, the dream for peace. They shared a dream that one day, the lands would be united and war would just be a story of the past.

Hashirama realized that the more he sought the dream however, the more Madara continued to go on a different path until finally, he reached his breaking point. Hashirama could tell that during the times he and his old friend clashed on the battle field, Madara was broken inside, of course no one else knew that and by that time, he knew the man a bit more. All the fighting the two had experienced had really exposed Hashirama to the true Madara. He was able to tell that Madara was hurting inside, and needed so much for someone to tell him everything would be okay. In a way, Hashirama felt that as his friend, that it was his job to make Madara feel safe and so many times he had failed.

Now, nearly months later after all the figthing, as he held Madara's hand, forming the ultimate treaty between Senju and Uchiha, he felt like he knew the man more. And he felt that he could come to terms with how he felt about Madara.

Was he a friend, or was he more than that?

In all honesty, Madara was  _much_  more than a friend to Hashirama. Madara was almost like a brother, but a brother whom he loved in an unbrotherly way. A brother whom he wanted to protect and a brother whom he knew everything about. He knew what scared Madara, he knew what made him happy, angry, sad...He knew that even with a treaty between the two clans, Madara was still angry inside.

Hashirama wanted more than anything, to see Madara smile genuinely. Better yet, he wanted to be the reason for his smile. However, standing now, there were many factors that would prevent that , such as the rest of the village, the rest of the fire country and above all, Tobirama.

Hashirama younger brother's crude view on Madara seemed to get the best of him, and he hated himself for that. He hated himself for not standing up to Tobirama and defending Madara like he should. He hated himself for not telling Madara that he would always be there for him, not matter what.

Perhaps though, he could fix that. He could listen to his heart instead of what others said. After all, he should have been doing that in the first place.

* * *

Hashirama wasn't sure how long the two had been standing there on that rock, looking from above at the village. It was hard to believe that just years ago, there was nothing but a river and a war ridden valley. But that didn't matter now, there was a village, a body and a community and most of all, there was Madara.

There was a smile on his face as he talked to Hashirama. His black unkempt hair was flowing behind him in the light breeze like a banner. For a while, Hashirama had the urge to run his hands through it but decided against that idea. It would ruin the perfect moment they were having, so all Hashirama did was stared out into the open.

The two talked about what was before them, and what was to come. What they would have to face and what obstacles they'd have to over come. Everything seemed to be going perfect and for a second, it seemed as if nothing disturb the two.

And then Hashirama said something silly, while he focused on something else, not paying attention to what came out of his mouth. He knew it was about Hokage's and their heads being carved into the stone. Whatever it was caused Madara to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" Madara said afterwards, and Hashirama stared at him. He saw the half smile, half frown on Madara's face and felt his heart warm up inside.

"We'll give the sculptor some creative license." Hashirama began, staring at him. "After all you have a face only..." And then he stopped. He went against finishing his sentence, because what he mused on saying wasn't true at all.

He stared at Madara, for the longest time, just getting a wonderful view of him. Perhaps it was the way that only one eye was visible, or the way he always looked tired and confused. But these simple things always made Hashirama lose his breath, or made his heart beat faster than it was supposed to.

"What is it?" Madara asked, uncomfortably. "What are you staring at."

Hashirama had know it for a long time, after he analyzed it everyday. He knew that he could never hope to stay "just" Madara's friend, or "just" his brother. He knew that he wanted to be much more involved with Madara, much more than simple "friend" or "brother" boundaries would allow. And now, as the two stood here alone, he decided that it was time to tell Madara how he truly felt.

"Madara." He began, and he changed his demeanor completely. "I want you to rule and protect the village with me."

"Yes, we have established that." Madara said in a mocking tone. "Honestly, were you listening to anything I said earlier?"

"Yes, I was." Hashirama faced Madara. "And I agree with everything we are doing, but we're doing it...wrong."

And then, Madara rose an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand you...Hashirama?"

"Madara, I_"

There was a rustle behind the two and much to Hashirama's dismay, his younger brother appeared. Automatically he felt the friction between Tobirama and Madara, even if the two didn't say anything, it was still there.

Hashirama gave his brother a less than pleased look, but the young Senju spoke his mind.

"There you are," Tobirama began, obviously eying Madara. "Do you really have time to be goofing around here? The meeting with the heads of the fire country is about to start!"

And then again, there was silence. For a while, all Hashirama did was stare at Tobirama who glared back with a solid expression. Sighing, Hashirama gave Madara an apologetic look and made way to leave, but it didn't seem like he paid any mind to it.

Madara had made an effort to acknowledge Tobirama by simply breathing his name. Like expected, Tobirama said nothing back. He only took his brother and left Madara standing there.

* * *

Tobirama nor Hashirama could ever see eye to eye. In Hashirama's opinion, Tobirama was much too firm when even approaching the most mundane situations, while on the other hand, Tobirama believed Hashirama was much too soft when approaching the most grim situations.

Making Madara Hokage was one of those.

And as usual, even as brothers, to get their points across, the two argued. Like always Tobirama used nothing but hate to stand his ground and inevitably, their argument became centered around the Uchiha's, and Hashirama didn't like that.

"There's an ugly rumor going around about the Uchiha, have you heard?" Tobirama asked, not caring whether he stepped over forbidden boundaries or not.

When Hashirama remained silent, Tobirama continued. "The power of their eyes is directly correlated to the amount of hate they possess. That's the secret behind the sharingan."

_Hate_? Hashirama thought to himself. He knew Madara was angry, that was obvious, and whether or not that anger was directed towards Hashirama or not, it was still anger. But...did Madara really possess any hate?

"They'll always be an unpredictable variable." And for once, Tobirama sounded sympathetic. "For the sake of the village_"

Hashirama knew that his brother was grim, but never did he suspect him to stoop so low as to even think of a genocide.

"I don't like your tone, Tobirama." Hashirama finally spoke out, he was angry now. He never knew his own brother would dare suggest such a thing. He made way to correct him further but stopped suddenly.

There was someone outside, someone listening in on them, so standing up, he went to investigate. He opened the glass window and looked out in about.

There was no one there.

"It feels like, someone was here just now." Hashirama spoke. "Tobirama, you should be able to figure it out, right?"

The younger Senju relaxed just a bit and shook his head. "Nah...I wasn't using my chakra just now, and don't try to change the subject."

Hashirama felt his heart sink as he looked down on the roof and saw something sitting there. It was a leaf, a small leaf with a burnt hole through it. It was the same leaf that Madara had earlier, the same Leaf he used to name the village.

Hashirama picked the leaf up and held it, watching it wither.

"We're gonna do things democratically from now on, any complaints?"

"No, it's fine by me."

Hashirama held the leaf in his hand and felt guilt wallow up inside of him. The leaf was supposed to symbolize a promise...a promise to the person he cared most about, and a promise he had just broken. He crushed the leaf in his palm, and turned to face his brother.

It was time that Hashirama made his decision for himself, regardless of what Tobirama would think.

"He can't be Hokage." Hashirama spoke firmly.

"That's what I've been telling you." Tobirama replied. "He's an Uchiha, he's unstable."

Hashirama nodded in agreement. "If he can't be Hokage then..." He paused for a while, took a deep breath and spoke. "I intend to marry him. It assures the safety of the village, and a permanent treaty between both the Senju and Uchiha clans."

There was pause from both brothers. Hashirama took that as a chance to continue. "Whether you agree to it or not, it's beneficial to_"

"Beneficial to the village? Are you crazy?" Tobirama was shocked. "He is an Uchiha, and on top of that...he is ...he is a man!"

"Love comes in all shapes and sizes." Hashirama managed.

"So you're doing this for your own personal gain?" Tobirama crossed his arms and walked up to his brother. "Because you  _love_  him?"

Hashirama paused for a while and breathed lightly. "Yes, because I love him and because he needs me. You may not be able to see it, but he is hurt inside."

"And I care why?" Tobirama asked. "He and his clan are nothing but a bother to the village, death would suit them_"

"Tobirama." Hashirama warned grimly, clutching his fist. He couldn't allow his younger brother to change his mind. "I have made up my mind." He spoke. "I've decided I'll seek him out and propose to him_"

"Wait, so he doesn't know about this?" Tobirama actually sounded concerned. "Did you just decide this?"

"Yes." Hashirama replied.

"Then I'll inform you that, it can't go on, so don't you go falling on one knee and pouring your heart out." Tobirama said rather sarcastically, just enough to tick Hashirama off even further.

"There are more clans moving into the village." Tobirama started.

By that time, Hashirama had made it back to his chair and he sat patiently. "Continue."

"Amongst them, is the Uzumaki clan." He paused and smiled. "We're distant relatives with them, you know."

"They sure did help us during the war then. What kind of family is that?" Hashirama asked, in a sarcastic tone.

Tobirama sighed, and shook his head. "They're a noble family, they are not much into fighting."

"The Senju are a noble_"

"We, are a noble warrior clan, they are not. Now, will you let me continue?"

There was a short pause between the brothers before Hashirama waved Tobirama on.

"The head of the Uzumaki clan expects to make an alliance with you. With the village."

"What's new. The Uzumaki clan is not the only clan making an alliance with the Senju clan or this village."

"We'll then, it's not just a treaty then. I regret to inform you that in order for this treaty to go through, you are expected to propose to Mito Uzumaki during the clan meeting tomorrow evening."

Hashirama paused while his face underwent a series of emotions. All the while, Tobirama stared at his brother, wondering with to older Senju was going to say.

"Erm...who is she?" Hashirama finally managed.

In response, Tobirama only grunted in anger and rolled his eyes. "I hope that's not how you respond during the clan meeting tomorrow. If so, it would be a shame."

"Yeah, but I am not going to propose to her." Hashirama mustered some sort of authority in his voice. He couldn't marry Mito Uzumaki, he didn't even know her! Hashirama was certain that she was a very fine, beautiful young woman, but he was afraid of the idea of being thrown into a relationship with someone he didn't know.

"Hashirama, you'd be shaming the Senju clan if you didn't take her hand." Tobirama urged, crossing his arms. "Look, I don't care what you feel or what you don't feel for Madara, but you need to do what is beneficial for our clan and for the village. Madara is an _Uchiha_ , he  _can't_  be trusted! The Uzumaki's are relatives to the Senju, we are already family...so please, do what is smart. Do what the village needs and what the village deserves."'

Tobirama stood, and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"That's non of your business." And with that,  he left without letting Hashirama reply. Luckily, he didn't slam the door, which was new for him.

At that time, Hashirama had really gotten to thinking about not just the conversation between the two, but a lot of things.

He first of all, questioned his own authority, regarding Tobirama who seemed to run over him. Did Tobirama even see Hashirama as a brother, or a nuisance? Ever since the death of Kawarama, Tobirama had always been distant, even towards Itama.

Secondly, Hashirama mused on the thought of marrying Mito Uzumaki. He was well acquainted with the Uzumaki's, but marriage? That was a step he was not willing to take. He did not know Mito, therefore he did not love her. He didn't want to grow to love Mito either. If his heart belonged with someone else, it was going to stay that way and some noble woman couldn't change that. But still, Tobirama was right...was it beneficial to the village to marry Mito?

Yes it was. The Uzumaki's were a great alliance to have. Perhaps he would have to let Madara go, and put his feelings for the man aside. Perhaps marrying Mito was the better decision.

"I think big brother should do what he wants."

Hashirama was shocked when he heard the all too familiar voice coming from the doorway. Standing there, still in his battle armor he wore the day he died, was a very young Itama. However, he looked much better than he did when he was killed.

Strangely, this wasn't the first time Hashirama had seen the apparition of his younger brother since he passed, but he hadn't seen Itama in a while. Without hesitation, he decided to speak to him.

"What do you mean?" Hashirama asked.

"Well...do you love Madara or Mito?" Itama sat down.

"Well that's obvious, I love Madara." Hashirama smiled.

"Then why marry Mito? Aren't we currently fighting against the Uchiha...kinda? Not the Uzumaki...I think to marry Madara would be more beneficial. Wouldn't you rather have a treaty and solid alliance with the leader of the clan who wants to kill you and destroy the village?" Itama paused. "Or do you want to marry some noble woman of a clan with special chakra and I daresay, call us their family. If they were family...perhaps they'd be there to help us during the war and perhaps, I'd still be alive. And if you think about it, marrying Mito is like...marrying your long lost cousin! Yuck! If you marry Madara, then we can assure that the Uchiha won't kill us! I mean...you can!"

Hashirama never thought of it that way at all, and the thrilling fact was that Itama was right, about everything.

"You're a genius!" Hashirama said, standing up and rushing towards the apparition.

"Thanks...but, I wish I was still alive so my great mind could be useful." Itama admitted, looking down.

"Well you've helped me make a decision, and a very hard one at that." He knelt down and embraced the fading boy before him. "Thank you...thank you so much."

"And oh, I think Tobirama's keeping a secret...you should really check in on him more often."

And with that, Itama vanished, leaving a cold breeze in the room behind him.

* * *

The afternoon encounter with Madara seemed strange, and Hashirama couldn't really figure out why. Maybe it was Madara's silence, or the fact that Madara didn't even look Hashirama's way. He only remained quiet as he led him down to a small room within the boundaries of the Uchiha clan.

Honestly, Hashirama felt like he intruded their residence. Not one Uchiha smiled at him as he walked by, he did afterall, make the effort to wave. He was glad Madara didn't see that.

Aside from that, some small children had nearly hit him with a kunai while training, and he wondered if they were aiming his way on purpose.

No...Hashirama did not like being in the Uchiha clan residence, not one bit. He felt a great weight lifted off of his chest when Madara finally led him into the small compacted room and shut the door. He then directed Hashirama to look at a stone in the front of the room.

Hashirama had noticed at first, but the characteristics didn't really make any sense to him.

"This plaque," Madara began, bringing Hashirama back into reality. "Has been passed down to Uchiha for generations. Not once has an outside clan laid eyes on it."

Now Hashirama felt like he was really intruding , but Madara didn't seem to understand. He only looked at the Senju shift positions for a while, and then he continued on. "Don't try to read it. You'll need a special eye technique to decipher the secret text written on it."

_Like the sharingan?_  Hashirama thought.  _So is he going to..._

And then, as Hashirama dreaded, things went silent.

_Does he want me to try to read it?_  Hashirama thought to himself, feeling nervous.  _I guess, I should have a go at it._

"From what I've been able to decipher so far_" With such a speed, Madara was finishing up Hashirama's sentence before Hashirama was complete.

_He's angry...but at what? At me?_

"In the quest for peace, God decided things into Yin and Yang." Madara's tone was flat, with absolutely no emotion. He also wore a lacking expression, something that Hashirama had noted earlier.

_What's wrong with him? Should I ask?_

"The opposing forces worked together and in turn...gave us the universe." Madara turned to face Hashirama and spoke directly to him this time. "A wise, if not generic principle." And then he began to drift off, not really addressing anyone. "In other words, by having to opposing forces cooperate, we can achieve true happiness."

_Why are you telling me what I already know_. Hashirama was getting nervous and above all, he was getting tired of hearing Madara speak. His tone, his body language, everything seemed off. This couldn't be leading to anything "happy", no matter how Madara started it off.

"However," Madara began. "There is one more way you can interpret it." And when Madara said that, Hashirama felt his heart beating out of control. He knew that this whole conversation was leading up to something terrible, and he wished that more than anything, he could leave.

"Hashirama," Madara looked at him, finally showing more emotion on his face than before. But he looked distraught...he looked troubled. "Do you really think me so naive?"

Hashirama's eyes opened wide in realization...He figured that the argument blooming between the two was centered around the conversation both he and Tobirama had earlier. About the Uchiha's...making Madara Hokage...marrying Madara...

Hashirama felt his face flush a bit. Had Madara been there for that part of the discussion?

"If it's about Tobirama," The Senju managed. "I'll settle things with him! But I can't do this without you!"  _I can't really function right without you._  "Work with me as my right hand man...as my brother!"  _Or spouse_. "The villagers will recognize the goodness inside of you!"  _And if they don't, I already do... please don't complicate things!_  Hashirama thought as he stared into Madara's blank eyes. More than anything now, he wished he knew what Madara was thinking. "Madara...when the time comes, the second Hokage will most definitely be_"

"Tobirama, most likely." Madara said coldly and hatefully. Then he looked directly at Hashirama and continued, but there was something else in Madara's voice...was it fear? "And when that time comes, the Uchiha's days will be numbered."

_What...no, I'd never let anything happen to you__

"Seeing the writing on the wall, I've reached out to all Uchiha's, telling them to distance themselves from the village. But not a single one listened." Madara paused and looked away from Hashirama.

_Tobirama would never go as far as to__

"I couldn't protect my brother, and now I won't be able to keep my promise to my clan. I'm not even trusted by the people I want to protect." Madara sighed.

It was time for Hashirama to actually speak up, to actually let Madara know that things were going to be okay.

"Madara! That's not true, soon everyone_"

"At that time, I should have only given you the option of killing your brother." Madara spoke with pure hatred.

Hashirama couldn't find any words that were fitting. He only stared dumbfounded at Madara, and let him continue. "You call me your brother, but between me and him, who would you cut down?"

_Don't ask me that._..Hashirama thought.

"I know full well the person you are...and you are a good person Hashirama, but..." He paused and then turned around. "I'm leaving the village. I'll follow a different path."

Hashirama felt his throat grow a huge lump and his heart nearly fell to his stomach. He watched as Madara turned his back on him, on everything the two had worked on together. Was he just going to leave it?

_Say something!_  Hashirama told himself.  _Do not let him leave this room!_

"It's only because we know each other so well that I was able to see it." Madara spoke softly. "Cooperating is nothing more than a silent struggle."

"You're wrong!" Hashirama mustered up enough courage to speak. "I won't allow things to become that way!"

_That's all you could say...really_? Hashirama watched as Madara stopped for a while, and continued to speak.

"It simply comes down to your view, Hashirama. It's time we take off the kiddy gloves and stop pussy footing each other around." Madara spat, still looking away from Hashirama. "The world is better of as seen as nothing more than excess."

Hashirama could feel the tension boiling from Madara. He felt the wedge growing between the two where he stood...things were really bad, and yet he had said nothing to calm Madara down. "Did you even listen to me, Madara?"

_You didn't really say anything for him to listen to..._

"The only one who can fight on equal ground with me, is you." And then Madara did something that haunted Hashirama for years to come. The air within the room had shifted, and altogether, Hashirama felt an unimaginable weight crushing his chest.

At that time, Madara had turned around as a completely different person. His face was darker, his chakra had spiked up higher than usual. But the most shocking features at that moment were his eyes. The sharingan had been activated, meaning that during his conversation with Hashirama...he had held in more hate than he could hold.

Hashirama stood there and watched Madara turn on his heel and slowly, the Uchiha made way to leave.

_Stop him._..Hashirama unknowingly made a few steps towards Madara, but didn't seem to notice.  _Do not, let him leave._

And then Hashirama did something that surprised both of them.

Quickly and firmly, he grabbed Madara by the arm and turned him around. Then grabbing his other arm, Hashirama only held Madara and faced him. He knew that it was a fools move, but he made himself look deep into Madara's eye, at least the one that wasn't covered by hair.

Madara looked shocked, but not angry. Something that made Hashirama rest inside, but it was obvious that he was trying to pull away. At the same time, Hashirama realized how dull his move was. Yes, Madara was his friend, but he was still an Uchiha. But Hashirama wasn't the brightest when it came to things like that, he knew that, and he was sure Madara did as well.

"I'm not...I'm not letting you leave." Hashirama spoke quietly.

"And who are you to tell_"

Then Hashirama made another strange move. He released his grip from Madara's arm and brought his hand up to move Madara's hair back from his face, revealing his other eye. It always annoyed Hashirama, not being able to see both beautiful dark eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, so he just had to do it.

"Hashirama...let me go." Madara commanded, sounding a little unsure himself.

"No." Hashirama solidly replied. "I'm not going to  _ever_  let you go again!" He grabbed Madara's arm again and held him with a solid grasp. "How can you decide to leave after everything  _we've_  done together! How can you decide to leave...and not even think about me?"

And for a second, Madara looked sympathetic but only closed his eyes and turned away. "Hashirama, let go_"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Your sharingan is on...you've had that chance for a long time." Hashirama replied.

"Hashirama!" Madara began to resist, but Hashirama had a tight grip. "You can't force me to stay_"

"Yes I can because I know you don't want to leave, and I know you are hurting inside!"

"You don't know a thing about_"

"Yes Madara...I do...I know you more than you know yourself...I would never let anyone hurt you, not even my brother." Hashirama sounded sincere, but Madara didn't buy it.

"You say that now, but when the time comes...it'll always be him. For Hokage, it'll be him, am I right?" And for a while, Hashirama was silent, which prompted Madara to continue. "I  _was_  right...and you said that I was a brother to you."

And he felt Hashirama let go of him.

He sighed silently, and began to walk towards the door until Hashirama spoke again. "You're right..." He said, as Madara stared at him. "About the Hokage," He began to walk towards Madara. "And about being a brother...I'm sorry, but I can't ever see you as a brother, not any more." He stood behind Madara, as the Uchiha had his hand on the doorknob, he turned around to face Hashirama.

"You are so much more than a brother to me...so much more than  _just_  a friend." And again, he restrained Madara by grabbing his arms. The Uchiha had cursed silently for falling into the same trap again.

"Hashirama...let go!" Madara commanded, but it was clear that he was being ignored. "Do you think I'd believe a word you say! You're probably planning something with Tobirama...do you want to kill me? Do you want me dead? Do you truly hate me that_"

"Madara just shut up and listen! I love you so much but you...you..." And then Hashirama made the move he had been meaning to.

He leaned in, and with all the undiscovered passion he could muster, kissed Madara until both their lips were swollen. He felt Madara under him, trying to resist for the whole time, but he still subsided to the kiss. However, Hashirama didn't dare release him, he knew that would be a mistake.

Before the two suffocated from the lack of air, Hashirama broke from the kiss and instead, softly brought his lips to Madara's face...his cheeks...his neck...and then back up to his eyes. He brushed his lips of Madara's eye lids which were heated from the sharingan.

"Hashirama..." He heard Madara breathe.

"Marry me." Hashirama replied, finally releasing Madara. The Senju stepped back and continued. "I'll take care of you!"

"What...No...my clan, your brother_"

"I won't let anyone, hurt you or your clan! I swear...just marry me!" Hashirama swore, but he saw the confusion in Madara's eyes. He only shook his head.

"I can't." He replied, as his sharingan vanished. "Why would... _I don't_..."

"Please, there is a clan meeting tomorrow! You are expected to be there...except my proposal now so the meeting can go well."

But Madara only shook his head. "I can't, stay in a village that doesn't want me."

"But I want you!" Hashirama yelled. "I need you! I can't function without you! Please...think it over, don't leave Madara."

"Perhaps..." Madara's voice had become cold again and like before, Hashirama noticed the terrible shift.

Hashirama felt confused and almost hurt as he tried to confront Madara again, but he realized that something was happening to him. He felt lightheaded and the room around him became dark. He tried to keep his eyes on Madara but sooner or later, he vanished as well.

* * *

**I really hope you like it! If you review, I promise to update! And remember...I don't own any of Kishimoto's characters...only my own!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first version of the second chapter was pure shit, and I'm acutually thinking of continuing this story, so I basically re-did chapter two. In my opinion, it's better than chapter one and in addition, I think it's to cliche to play Tobirama out as the bad guy. He must have his reasons, so I gave him one.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Seeking Good Counsel.**

"Nobody can reach Madara." Izuna calmly breathed, sitting up in his hospital bed with his head down. "I've tried reaching him, but there's something so distant about him...I don't even think he sees me as a brother anymore."

"Well he did take your eyes." Tobirama managed looking at the cloth on Izuna's face, as he sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. "That's not a very brotherly thing to_"

"Shut up." Izuna snapped. "And don't try to involve yourself with things that you don't understand. I'm sorry we don't come from a clan that has everything handed to us on a silver platter. But that's just the way we are and if you can't accept that then maybe, you should stop visiting me."

There was silence for a while, and Tobirama felt grateful that Izuna couldn't see his facial expression. Izuna's reply was so quick, so filled with hate that Tobirama didn't know how to respond. He only remained quiet.

Izuna sighed and placed a hand on his own forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand_"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being an ass, and you don't deserve that. You're right, it's not normal for people to take each other's eyes, even if they're from the same clan." He shifted his position on the bed and reached his hand over to where he heard Tobirama. His fingers instantly made contact with Tobirama's wet cheeks.

"Now I really feel like an ass, I hate it when I make you cry."

"It's okay..." Tobirama quietly replied.

"Stop saying that Tobi...it's not okay." Izuna crossed his arms. "But I think there's something else bothering you. Is it all of the stress with your brother...my brother...the village?"

"How could you tell?" Tobirama sarcastically joked, wiping some tears from his face. "I already know they both see me as the enemy. I've known it for a while now." He laughed. "I try to do my best, but Hashirama and I just can't agree on..."

Izuna could hear the quiver in his voice, and decided to intervene. "It takes a lot of strength to do what you do every day, by putting on a facade for everyone...but you're stressing out." Izuna became much more stern. "Has your brother ever seen you cry?"

"You're the only person who has ever seen me shed a tear, and I feel so childish for doing_"

"I'm glad you do, Tobi. I'd hate to think that you conceal your emotions...that's unhealthy, so it makes me happy when you let out all your tears." He smiled for a second, and then continued. "But the village is stressing you out, and so is your brother and mine."

"I won't deny that."

"Well, I'm getting surgery soon for new eyes."

"New eyes?" Tobirama sounded shocked. "So you'll be able to see again?"

"Yes, but that's not the best part." Izuna's voice became much more serious. "When I'm able to see again...when I get my vision back, I'm leaving the country. Before the war, the Uchiha lived almost everywhere...there's a home that once belonged to my family bordering the fire country. It's in my name, I made sure of that before I was hospitalized...well...you get it."

"You're leaving?" Tobirama tried to hide the dismay in his voice, but it didn't work. This caused Izuna to chuckle.

"Yes, I'm leaving and I'm taking you with me. I'm not asking you to come with me, I'm telling you...I'm taking you away from this shit hole once and for all. You're never going to have to cry again_"

"Our brother's_"

"Can go fuck each other for all I care." Izuna sneered. "All that matters is that you're coming with me. I won't get the surgery for another month, so until then you have to keep up your facade for a while longer." His lips curled into a smile as he crawled over and kissed Tobirama's forehead. "But everything will work out for us, I swear. No more tears, no more stress...I love you Tobi."

Tobirama felt his tears returning to his eyes, but fought them. "I love you too Izuna...and thank you for everything. I'm going to go now."

"I'll see you later then."

"If the doctors don't put you under another sedative..." Tobirama pouted. "I can't stand when they do that. You won't wake up for days."

"Calm down dear." Izuna comforted. "Remember, just a month and we're out of here."

* * *

Hashirama woke up lying on his back in the same room from earlier. He couldn't recall what happened or how he ended up in his current state. He vaguely remembered looking into Madara's eyes one final time before...

Madara! He thought, suddenly springing up. However, the Senju realized that he wasn't alone. Standing around him, was a group of Uchiha children. Three girls and four boys it seemed like, they all stared at him with curiosity. He noticed, however, that as he stood, the children seemed to back away from him in what seemed like fear.

"It's a Senju..." One said.

"Is it Tobirama?" Another replied.

Instantly, Hashirama felt his heart swell.

They're afraid of Tobirama...

"Hey, I'm Hashirama Senju." He said quietly, reaching out a hand. Still, the kids seemed frightened.

"You're the Hokage." A smaller girl pointed to his hat. "You're going to kill us because we are Uchiha."

"Now, who told you that cra_ lie?" He corrected himself, standing up.

"No one...we already knew." The oldest boy said. He only went to Hashirama's knees.

Hashirama paused and shook his head. "I'm not going to kill anyone...I promise. You're only children."

"Still!" The group cried. "You hate us! All Senju hate us because_"

Hashirama reached up and took his hat off, then he handed it to the children. "Here..." He said, quietly. "You want it?"

Silently, the smallest girl walked up to Hashirama and took the hat from his hand. "Thank you." She replied, in such a high voice.

"You're welcome..." He paused. "Do you know where Madara went?"

The group looked at each other and nodded. "Madara Sama is probably in the main house, if he is not there, then he is in the chapel." The oldest boy said.

"Chapel?" Hashirama sounded confused. "Does he...what is..."

"We're Uchiha." The boy corrected. "We all have Christian beliefs, based on our immediate household. We are not buddhist nor shinto."

"But it's a clan secret." An older girl added. "The fact that we have a different religion from the rest of the fire country is important to us. Madara Sama would never want that to get out."

"I promise I won't tell..." Hashirama was sincere.

"Good...now you should get going! Hashi nii-san!" The oldest boy said. "Madara moves around quickly you know."

"Yes...I know that. Thank you kids. And oh, you can keep the hat." He looked at the little girl who already had it covering her head.

He made way to leave until a small hand grabbed the edge of his robe. He looked down and saw the girl he'd given his hat to. She looked at him with big eyes.

"What are you going to do when you find Madara? Are you going to kill him?" She asked sweetly.

"Nope! In fact, I think I'm going to marry him!" Hashirama announced with glee.

"Well..." The oldest began. "Good luck, Hashirama nii-san...you'll need it. And for the record, can you tell people that we're not an evil clan."

"Who said you were an evil clan?" Hashirama could only imagine who.

"Tobirama-sama...he obviously doesn't like us, but neither does the rest of the village, apparently." The Uchiha sighed. "And it's a matter of time before we all go_"

"That won't happen." Hashirama assured. "It's a promise."

"But, Hashirama nii-san, if this promise is centered around Madara sama...well, he's stubborn!"Another boy yelped.

Hashirama smiled. "Nothing is going to happen to any of you." He spoke. "And that is a promise I will keep."

* * *

Madara entered the hospital room quietly and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Then, releasing a shuddering sigh, he placed his head in his hands and began to shake lightly. Madara was lost, that was for sure. His old self, his old conscience was fading and it seemed that everything he attempted to do to bring it back resulted in failure. Even now, he had made up his mind to leave the village, yet he was letting Hashirama pull him back in. He had sworn to himself that he would leave, no matter what the fool had to say, but yet...here he was, sitting and rethinking his options.

Madara only had two choices.

He could leave the village, like he planned. Become the first defected shinobi and become Konoha's enemy. That's what he wanted, wasn't it? To leave. There was no place for him in the village, not even his clan wanted him.

But Hashirama did, and that left him to reflect on his second choice. Marrying Hashirama, marrying the Hokage. There were so many things wrong with that! He loved Hashirama, and he would never deny that fact...but the Senju was so naive to how Madara truly felt, so naive to Madara's feelings.

The two were enemies, they were meant to kill each other in battle, not marry each other. For too long, Madara had been the submissive one and he was tired of it. He wanted to be free but at the same time, he didn't want to let go of that feeling that someone actually cared about him.

He cursed himself for ever letting Hashirama get to him, for letting himself fall for such an oaf. Now he was mentally and emotionally unstable that he felt the need to either leave the village or kill himself.

He sat up for a second, and looked ahead at the hospital bed.

There laying silently, was his brother, Izuna. It had been a while, since he had actually see his brother awake.

The two had been so distant towards each other, their conversations were usually cut short. While they were brother's, while they were supposed to love each other, things weren't as they seemed. Izuna, though he willingly gave up his eyes, began to question Madara's morals.

"What should I do?" He asked the sleeping body, who of course gave him no response, yet Madara pressed on. "What would you do Izuna?" And Izuna remained as motionless as a steel ticking clock. The older Uchiha felt at a loss.

He'd go to the clan meeting, to find some closure...but it wouldn't change anything. Deep down inside, he wanted Hashirama to change his mind, he wanted Hashirama to make him believe like he had all those other times. Madara knew he'd just be setting himself up for disappointment, but he just wanted to see what trick's Hashirama had up his sleeve this time.

* * *

There were more than enough people coming to the Clan meeting that day, yet different clans, people, etc., kept on showing up. Amongst the fray was a woman that went by the name, Usagi Senju.

Eldest cousin to both Tobirama and Hashirama Senju, she tended to mother them during the war until she left on her own accord, seeking out distant lands and helping to maintain run-down orphanages on the way.

Upon hearing of the forming village, she decided to stop by to see how her little cousin's were doing. She was surprised however, when she entered Hashirama's office and saw his head on the desk. It was obvious that something was bothering him.

She entered the room, with her long purple kimono flowing on the ground behind her. Softly, she nudged his shoulder, causing him to look up.

"Usagi?!" He said in bewilderment. "When did you get back here?"

"Today." Usagi took a step back as Hashirama stood up, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you while you were gone! Why are you back?" He asked, releasing her.

"Well, I heard of this village you founded and, I wanted to come check it out. And in addition to that, I'm officially opening up an orphanage here, in Konoha...as you call it, what an odd name for an odd man." She chuckled and began crossed her arms. "Now, what's got you unsettled. Is someone messing with you?"

"No...it's kinda the opposite." He made way to sit back in his chair. "It's a long story, but I'll try to make it short."

Usagi sat down on the desk. "I'm all ears."

Hashirama started from the part where he had been seeing Itama's ghost for the past few days, and then all the way to Tobirama's ill judgement. He didn't dare leave out Madara and his current situation with him, and of course, he had to add his dilemma with Mito.

Usagi nodded and made noises like the mother figure she was. When Hashirama was finally finished, she tugged a bit of her violet hair and stood.

"I understand what you're feeling. Being pressured by your brother and by the village but...You are the Hokage, dear." She began to fiddle with her hair, placing it in her bun and then undoing it all together. "You are like a child, Hashirama, but you must think like an adult." She began to pace around. "We are cousins with the Uzumaki clan. The only reason for you and Mito to get married would be to form a political bond and strengthen the bloodline."

"Yes, I know but_"

"From what I understand...the Senju and the Uchiha have reached a treaty, but not an alliance. If you really love Madara and if he really loves you, a Senju and Uchiha marriage would not only strengthen you politically, but think of the strength the village would have with both Senju and Uchiha working together. It would be, magnificent!"

Hashirama stared, confused. "You think I should...should marry him?"

"Well of course, isn't that what you were going to do in the first place, Hashirama?" Usagi crossed her arms.

"Yes...but the only problem is...he may not actually be there." Hashirama felt defeated. "He may have left the village_"

"You're wrong dear. I've been in the meeting room and man that matches the description of Madara is sitting in the Uchiha section."

Hashirama felt his heart warm up. "Are you...are you serious?"

"Yes, unkempt black hair, dark eyes, large bags that make him look older?" Usagi asked, making sure they were both talking about the right guy.

"Yes, that's him!" Hashirama stood up. "It's him! He came, he didn't leave...he...he believed me."

"Now you have to propose to him." Usagi commented, crossing her arms.

"I know...but...but how?" Hashirama's excitement was getting to him now.

"You'll know when you get there, just don't make a fool of yourself." Usagi warned. "That draws people away...just be yourself."

And with that, she got up and left the room, leaving Hashirama to his thoughts.

* * *

**So please review the new chapter if you want an update. I would really like to know what you think about it, if I should continue or not. And I don't own Naruto or Kishi's characters. I only own this plot.**


	3. Shout it Out

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for those of you who read the story, please don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Three: Shout it Out**

* * *

The clan meeting began as any other, subtle and quiet. The large group of Clan Head Leaders stood when Hashirama entered the room, even Madara.

He stared at Hashirama without making things obvious. He watched him as he sat, and as he took his first breath before he spoke. He wondered what stress the Senju had on his chest, aside from their "relationship" problems. Madara always admired, Hashirama's ability to take control of situations, whether it be with his charm, or his words of inspiration and motivation. Nevertheless, Shodai was able to hypnotize anyone, regardless of if they had an eye trick or not.

The first part of the meeting, as usual was borning. Madara didn't really pay attention that much, he just looked around at many other clan Leaders. Amongst the fray was a girl, a Hyuuga? She sent smiles his way occasionally, he found it polite to smile back.

His eyes then inevitably drifted to Tobirama Senju, who was unsurprisingly glaring at Madara the whole time. Madara shot an ugly glare back and then his gaze rested upon a violet haired woman, sitting by Hashirama. She looked fairly young, it was obvious she wore makeup. He'd never seen her before, but he could take a guess that she was related to the Head Senju house, at least her clothes said so.

Sitting next to her was another woman, her hair was tied up in two identical buns, it was crimson red as well. She had a stern, stuck up expression, as if she was too good to be sitting in a room full of commoners. Madara could only guess, by the way she carried herself, that she was an Uzumaki.

Madara watched her carefully, as she casts looks towards a man next to her, and then Hashirama. It was obvious, there was something wrong with the girl, she was very frantic.

Suddenly the man she was with, her father Madara supposed, rose his hand and silenced Hashirama. To Madara's surprise, his lips sealed instantly. This older man began to speak.

"While your inspirational words have throughout this meeting have done well to unite us, I think we have much more important matters to attend to." He spoke, his voice became stern and serious. "As you may know, as you may all know," He addressed everyone. "The Senju and Uzumaki clans are relatives."

Madara actually didn't know that.

"Both Senju and Uzumaki clan members hold elite life forces, am I correct Hashirama?" The man, looked at Hashirama who nodded.

"As Noble clans, and as a family who control this village, it is in the village's and Fire Country's best interest that the Senju and Uzumaki bloodlines thrive and stay untainted by any outsiders." He addressed everyone again. "Both the Village Elders, Uzumaki and Senju Elders, and I have discussed this with the Lord's of the Fire Country." He looked towards Hashirama. "While you do a fine job running your clan and the village, we must prepare for the inevitable. An heir must be made with your bloodline and that of a relative. With both Senju and Uzumaki bloodlines combined like they were years ago, the child produced would be amongst one of the strongest Shinobi in the world so that being said Hashirama, it has been decided that you will Marry my eldest Daughter, Mito Uzumaki."

Madara felt a dry lump in his throat and he paled a bit. Luckily everyone's attention remained on Hashirama, so they couldn't see Madara's little panic attack.

_He lied to me._  Was the first thing that came to Madara's head.  _A lying bastard_.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something at someone but concealed himself. He saw the look on Hashirama's face, Mito's and then Tobirama, who gave him a sickening smile. That was enough for him.

"Are you okay, Madara-San?" He heard the Hyuuga clan Leader whisper from across the table. "You look, pale?"

"I'm fine." Madara spoke louder than normal, causing a few people to stare at him. "I'm perfectly fine." He stood up quicker than he wanted to and without a word, made his way to the exit. Much to his dismay, and to his anger, he felt someone grab his arm. He didn't have to even look to know it was Hashirama.

"Let me go!" He commanded, anger fuming. Everyone was staring at the two of them, but Madara didn't care. These were probably people he'd kill eventually anyway.

"Madara...no, hear me out_"

"Hashirama, I'm warning you!" Madara bellowed. "Do you  _expect_  me to be your whore so you can fuck me anytime you feel? If this woman doesn't satisfy your needs do you expect me to be there waiting in bed for you?" Madara was shaking with rage as he struggled in the taller man's grasp, ignoring the loud gasp that came from everyone. "I see how 'important' I am now to you! Or am I an outsider? Someone who isn't Senju or Uzumaki, is considered to be an inconvenience in your eyes!"

"Madara, please listen to me and_"

Madara lost it at that moment. Mustering up every single bit of his strength in his right hand, his palm made firm contact with Shodai's cheek, leaving a huge red handprint. When Hashirama had finally released him, Madara turned around and left the clan meeting room in a rage.

He was furious before this, but now, he felt anger radiating through him like never before. Oh, he would leave the village, but he would do so much more than that. Never had he felt so betrayed, so toyed with in his life.

He would make Shodai pay, no matter what it caused.

* * *

Hashirama stood there, feeling the handprint on his face. He was almost in a trance, standing there, ignoring the people calling his name.

He felt stupid, for not saying no in the beginning. He knew that Madara had felt wronged from the moment Mito's father mentioned "bloodline", yet he couldn't think of any word to say at the moment. He already had everything planned out in his head, and now due to his lack of courage, Madara was probably plotting his death.

_I can't lie to him again_. Hashirama thought, letting his hand fall on his side.  _I made a promise._

Shodai slowly walked towards the entrance, but someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to see Tobirama.

"Brother," He spoke sternly. "Finalize the proposal."

"No!" Hashirama replied.

"Damnit Hashirama why?" Tobirama asked angrily.

"Because I don't love her!" Hashirama angrily spat, stepping back and then addressing Mito. "I don't love you! I'm sorry but...but you can't force me to love you!" He looked at her father. "I know that it is the Elder's will, but I will  _not_  marry someone without my own consent. I am not an object on a chessboard that bends to your will, I'm sorry for that."

His words were spoken truly, and both the Hyuuga Clan Leader and Usagi clapped. All the while Tobirama and Mito looked baffled.

"But our relationship will strengthen you politically. If we bear children then_"

"Save your babbling." Usagi stood and stared at Mito. "A relationship built upon fake love, is bound to collapse upon genuine hate." She smiled. "And plus, you look like a stuck up mouse."

Hashirama would've guessed that both women began a quarrel, but he had already rushed outside, attempting to search for Madara. Sadly the man was gone, transparent in the crowd of people. Hashirama could only imagine what thoughts and emotions were running through his mind, what pain he felt. He wanted to go find him, to comfort him and propose to him like he planned, but things were obviously more than ruined now.

Hashirama grunted and tried to think. He could easily appear in the Uchiha compound, with flowers or something of the sort, but Madara would probably burn him alive for that.

Hashirama was lost...he didn't know what to do, what to say...

"Hashirama!" Tobirama's voice broke through the crowd of people, causing the older Senju to turn around. Automatically, he felt a bitterness overcome him. "There you are I_"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Hashirama started, turning around to face his younger brother.

"Excuse me? What_"

"You heard me! For once Tobirama stop sticking your nose in  _my_  business, in  _my_  life." Hashirama's voice became more stern and more serious, he could see he was obviously intimidating his brother.

"Hashirama, I'm just trying to help you because you obviously can't make the right decisions on your own! This is not a game, this is the village you are talking about_"

"For once, can you just shut up Tobirama!?" Hashirama ranhis hands in his own hair. "You don't know how annoying, how undignifying it is when you try to control me, when you try to tell me what to do! I am your older brother, you are required to respect me_"

"And how can I respect a man that doesn't respect himself?"

By this time, the duo had attracked a large crowd, but they did an amazing job at ignoring them. Tobirama just continued.

"What?"

"You owe so much more to yourself, and  _yet_...you chase after a man who would see you dead_"

"Tobirama, watch your mouth." Hashirama felt fire burning in his chest, and with every word said by Tobirama, the fire only grew stronger.

"No Hashirama, it's time you actually start taking my advice before getting yourself killed for a man who values only his own life."

Hashirama wasn't sure how it happened, or when it happened, but in the blink of an eye, Tobirama had roughly fallen backwards on the ground. Seconds later, he slowly managed to sit up, covering his nose with his hand, which seemed to be bleeding.

"It's finally time that you learned your place Tobirama. Too long, have I been letting you run over me_"

"I hate you." Tobirama spoke under his hand, still loud enough for Hashirama to hear.

"What?"

"I  _HATE_  you!" Tobirama stood, in anger. "I've hated you since Kawarama's death! I've hated you since we were children! You spoke about creating  _this_  village to take care of everyone...to unite everyone, yet you push the one person who cares about you the most away! I'm only trying to help you run this village and you hate me for it! In fact, you never cared about me, it was always Madara this, Madara that, your stupid dream and where did I come in? Nowhere! Because...because you never cared about me. I'm only a nuisance in your eyes, an obstacle...I'm not even a brother to you...I looked up to you when we were children...I really did, you were the most amazing person I ever knew and yet...I have such  _little_  meaning in your life."

Hashirama had finally realized Tobirama's reasoning for well, everything.

He felt dumb, he felt terrible for Tobirama having to literally have a breakdown to make him realize but he finally did, and like many realizations Hashirama had, it was too late.

He stepped forward. "Tobirama...your face, let me_"

"No! You stay away from me! I'll never say a word to you again, and you'll never see me again. Go and live your happy life without me, after all I don't even exist."

Tobirama turned away and began walking.

Hashirama for the last time in months, called out to him, but he simply turned around and spoke, "Go and die, I won't care." And like the crowd of distant bystanders, Tobirama vanished.

Hashirama stood there, feeling more than empty, realizing that he had just potentially lost the two most important people in his life.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to comment . I may not be updating for a _while..._ but comments are very much appreciated. And to summarize this, yes, Madara did slap Hashirama, and yes, Hashirama did punch Tobirama.**

**Tell me what you think, was the chapter good, was it believable?**

**And like always, I don't own Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Monster** _

From her birth, Mito's life had been planned out for her, not that she was complaining. Her life was that of unimaginable luxuries and unthinkable privileges, and responsibilities. She was a vessel for her clan, a vessel for  _his_  village, a vessel for them man whom she was to marry, Hashirama Senju.

Young Mito didn't have a say in whether or not she wanted to give her heart to this man, but her option to give away her body, to be his, to produce his heir was not hers.

This was just an example of the responsibilities that Mito had to face, as well as a great privilege.

Mito couldn't voice her opinion on the matter, nor could she go against her father's will. She knew that she would have to leave her friends behind, her mother, her lover, her freedom...to serve a man she barely knew.

She was aware, of the relationship of both Uzumaki and Senju clans. The two shared the same bloodline, so it made perfect sense as to why a marriage would be beneficial. Their heir, would be a magnificent Shinobi. With the powerful life force of the Uzumaki and then divine chakra control of the Senju, no one would dare oppose Konoha.

That prophecy, that future, seemed so bright. The two of them, Mito and Hashirama standing hand and hand, looking down at  _their_  village, _their_  people. Mito wanted that future, she wanted that prophecy to come true, and it was just within her grasp.

But that monster, Madara had to complicate things. Why didn't the man just die?

His presence, his demeanor, ruined everything and to make matters worse, he was an Uchiha. The spawn of a demon clan! How on Earth could Hashirama, her fiance, her rightful husband, have any interest, hold any love for that monster? That...that  _thing_!?

Mito had never felt so insulted in her life as she did at the clan meeting.

But she didn't fret over it, not one bit, for things would get better, things would be as they should. Eventually both she and Hashirama would walk hand in hand like Senju and Uzumaki were supposed to.

She or her father would just have to intervene a bit, but nevertheless Madara would be out of the picture. That she knew.

* * *

Madara knew he was being followed for about twenty minutes now. Never, had he imagine though, that someone would actually follow him into the Uchiha Clan Residence. Never, had he imagined that said person would be dumb enough to follow him into is own home!

He thought for a second, that said person could have been Hashirama, but their chakra was much weaker. Perhaps it was a spy, trying to assassinate him, or a thief attempting to rob him of his possessions. Nevertheless, Madara would end them in a terrible way.

He waited there, standing in his living room for his intruder to make a sound, and when they didn't, he decided that he would strike first.

It was fast, happening in seconds.

There was a sword clenched in Madara's hand as he turned around at a thundering speed. He heard a scream, and saw a girl as she stepped back, nearly falling over herself. She stood there, with her hands up before her, and a smile on her face.

It was the same girl from before, the Hyuuga clan leader.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his sword was pointed at her thin neck. "Are you trying to kill me? Is your clan forming a coup_"

"No!" She yelled, lightly pushing his sword away. "I just came to check on you."

"What?"

"Well...you left in such a hurry, I thought something was wrong  _so_...I followed you." She smiled and stuck out a hand. "My name is Nani Hyuuga I'm the Hyuuga clan leader, please to meet you.."

Madara stared in confusion, looking at this young girl before him. She wasn't that much, at all. She wore a white kimono with her dark auburn hair tied up in a bun. Her eyes were a very light violet color, as a Hyuuga's should be. Still, she looked so weak...so frail.

How she became Clan Leader, Madara didn't know. And why she followed him, and she hardly knew a thing about him...that was another story in itself. This girl was strange.

"Are you...are you okay?" She asked, walking towards him. He took a few steps back and placed his sword on the ground next to him.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I already told you, silly!" She kind of jumped when she said it. "You looked sad...so_"

"Do you do this to everyone, who looks sad?" Madara crossed his arms.

"I only do it to people who I think deserve it."

She looked around the main room, she expected it was the clan meeting room. The area was bare, with only a few mats on the floor, and windows on the wall, letting a bit of sunlight in.

"This is a nice place you know." She began to walk around, laughing as Madara only grunted. "Don't you know how to say thank you?"

"Don't you know how to leave people alone?" Madara stared at her. "And for someone your age, how did you ever obtain the title of Clan Leader, above that, you're a girl. If you're the most superior member of your family, then that's a problem."

Nani sighed, sat down and crossed her arms.

"I wasn't the Head at first. The Hyuuga clan is split between the Head Family and the Branch family...I come from the Branch family, and the Branch family's sole purpose is to serve the Head Family. I was orginally a body guard for the past Clan head, he was a young boy about my age." She giggled a bit. "Well the clan, went on a little vacation...like a caraven, and fell under siege by bandits and the Clan Head was unfortunately killed, along with his family. And because the Head Family Members lacked the combat skills that the Branch Members had, we picked the strongest Branch Member, and that was my father of course. However, he was killed in the war and since I'm the eldest child from is family, I was chosen."

"Odd." Madara muttered, looking down at her. "You're an odd person, Nani."

"Well so are you." She stood up and crossed her arms. "Do you live alone?"

"Yes." Madara blankly replied. "I do live alone…but I'm leaving the village_"

"Is it because of the Clan Meeting today? I know it's not my place to butt into your life, but if that's the reason…I don't think you should go. You're the Uchiha Clan Leader, and without a Clan Head, the Clan will be destroyed from the inside out."

"Well why don't you try telling them that?" Madara sneered. "My own clan wants me gone! This village….this village wants me dead! You put yourself in my shoes and try wanting to live in this village!"

"Why don't you come over for dinner?"

Nani's response made Madara stop dead in his tracks. His mouth hung open and his hand's fell to his sides. He stared at her, not really sure what to say.

"It's not going to poison your food, I promise, and plus…the only other person there is going to be my little sister." Nani smiled. "I'm a good cook you know!"

When he didn't say anything, Nani only giggled. Walking towards him, she took a flower pin out of hair and with a quick movement, placed the pin in Madara's hair.

"Just think about it you know, I'll see you later Madara!" And with that, the young Hyuuga girl turned on her heel and left.

Madara took the pin out of his hair and stared at it.

It kind of reminded him of a stone, a dear friend once gave him.

* * *

Regardless of if Hashirama and Mito were getting married or not, the Uzumaki clan still required to stay in the Senju Clan residence, until there was a space prepared for them in the village. Hashirama tried his best to avoid the glares he was getting from the Uzumaki's and many Senju's alike. He ended up running into his office, to find peace and tranquility.

Unlucky, that was short lived.

"Hashirama-san, we need to talk." He saw Mito enter the room with two of her ladies maids behind her. That was one thing he disliked about the Uzumaki Clan, their use of servants. They didn't fight in their world, they couldn't even clean up their own messes. He didn't want to talk to her, he disliked her presence as much as he did Tobirama's.

"Yes." He spoke with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, spare me the trouble of explaining what has already happened Hashirama-san." She slammed her hand on the desk, causing both her maids to jump back. "What were you thinking, did you have the village on your mind or your own personal gain?"

Hashirama's day had been terrible.

First, he'd lost Madara and then, Tobirama. He didn't need Mito's scolding at the moment, yet he couldn't yell at her.

" Lady Mito, I had ideas for the village, for myself before your presence here." He spoke quietly. "While I understand your reasoning, your clan's reasoning and your father's, I will only go so far to please others."

Mito stood there, her fists clenched. "Listen to yourself, Hashirama ! You're supposed to be the...the God of Shinobi, the Hokage, I can't_"

"Mito, have you ever been in love with someone?"

Things got quiet instantly, and for a second, Mito had a very sympathetic look on her face, as if she was recalling a past event. A series of emotions ran through her eyes, and for a second Hashirama could have sworn tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked and shook her head.

"Love doesn't matter in Noble Families. Not when there are clans to unite, not when there are Bloodlines and secret Jutsus to be retained." She frowned. "Hashirama, you need to step out of your fantasy world. Things must be done."

Hashirama sighed. "Lady Mito, I just  _can't_  see your reasoning. We are family, with or without a marriage! A marriage would benefit us only in a beneficial heir! Does that sound wrong to you? We are cousins, our child….our child would be our cousin."

"Incest is a common thing within Noble Clans." Mito quickly spoke. "And I don't see a thing wrong with it. It's an honor, a privilege a_"

"You are a very wonderful woman Mito…you truly but," He paused. "You are nothing, but a hollow shell that your clan has made you out to be. You've abandoned your heart, your will…your freedom, because you think it's a privilege. And honestly, I could never give my heart to someone who has no freedom. You're a prisoner to your clan….you're a prisoner to yourself."

Mito didn't say a word, she only bowed slightly and turned around. Her maids followed her out and quietly shut the door behind them.

Hashirama's hands instantly went to his hair and grunted. A marriage, was a dumb thing in his opinion, he didn't want to ponder on the fact any longer. He was worried about Madara at the moment, of course, but he was much more worried about Tobirama.

The two most important people in his life now hated him, and on top of that, Mito and her family were practically nagging him.

He needed to calm down and get his priorities straight. First he was set things down with the Uzumaki clan, and then he'd get straight to mending his relationship with both his brother and Madara.

Sorting out business with the Uzumaki clan would be easy, but Tobirama and Madara…that would be another problem.

* * *

Izuna was fast asleep by the time Tobirama had arrived in the hospital. His nurse, Cherubim was her name, was working on him. She was a tan skinned, long browned hair girl. More than often, she wore a black long-sleeved dress with an apron covering her front side. She came from an area, later known as Iwa.

Tobirama had to look away as she changed his the bandages on his eyes. He was surprised when he heard giggle.

"So it disturbs you?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess you can say that." Tobirama replied, rubbing the formed bruise on his face.

She flipped her long brown hair to her side to get a better view of Tobirama. She rose an eyebrow when she saw the bruise on his face.

"A fight?"

"Not really…an argument." Tobirama replied smiling.

"And I'm guessing you're Tobirama Senju?" She had finished the bandages on Izuna's eyes and now faced Tobirama with her hands on her hips.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because you're all he," She pointed at Izuna. "talks about." She chuckled when she saw Tobirama smile, and sat down in an open chair next to him. "He really, really loves you. I think I know so much about you because of what he tells me…Has he told you about his eye surgery?"

"Yeah." Tobirama replied, still feeling his bruised and swollen face.

"He doesn't want this surgery for him, he wants it for you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you…do you want me to fix your face for you?"

Tobirama shook his head. "No thank you."

"Well put some ice on your face, to stop the swelling." She smiled and stood up. "He'll be asleep for a few more hours, so_"

"I'll stay here with him over night." Tobirama quickly said.

"Really…but, you don't want to go home?" She stood in the doorway.

"I don't think I'm welcomed there." Tobirama replied in something above a whisper.

"Well then, I'll be here all night as well. I guess I'll go get some food for you later on then, and some Ice for your face. See you Tobirama."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Madara didn't know what prompted him to actually go and eat dinner at Nani house, but he found himself walking through the Hyuuga residence and to the main house.

As soon as he knocked on the large wooden door, he could already hear strange noises inside. He only braced himself for something strange to happen, as he stood there and waited.

Seconds passed and the door flung open, causing Madara to step back abruptly. Standing there in the doorway was a tiny Hyuuga. She had black hair and wore a pink Kimono, she was only about seven years old. She stared at Madara with her hands on her hips and simply muttered, "Meow".

Madara rose an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

"Meow, you look like a kitty-cat, so I'm meowing, that's how you can understand me, because I'm meowing. Meow."

Madara never really liked children and never had he imagined one would call him a "kitty cat", but...this small, tiny Hyuuga just did.

"Can you meow back?"

"No...I can not meow back." Madara sneared, crossing his arms. The little girl only laughed.

"'OOh, kitty's getting mad_"

"Mayura!" Madara heard Nani's voice from inside the house. "Can you let our guest in, instead of pestering him?"

The little girl pouted, but reached forward and grabbed Madara's hand, roughly pulling him into the house. He didn't struggle or anything, he just let the little girl pull him into the dining room and sit him down at the table which surprisingly, wasn't very large.

"You came!" Nani had just walked in through the kitchen doorway. She held a plate in her hand and placed it down before Madara. About that time, Mayura had hopped into the chair next to Madara and smiled as Nani placed her plate down. Nani then got her own plate, and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Go ahead and eat it, tell me what you think." Nani smiled as she stared at Madara.

The food sitting in front of him was...different. He'd never seen anything like it before, so of course he had his doubts about eating it.

He picked up the fork sitting by his plate and slowly, stuck a piece of meat drenched in some strange red sauce, inside of his mouth. Much to his surprise, it tasted good. Nani really was a good cook.

"It's great." He murmured.

"I'm glad you like it..." She began to eat her own food, and smiled. "Now...can you tell me bit of your story?"

It was odd, that she asked him that. No one had ever asked him about "his story". He was usually judged by many people before they even took a chance to get to know him. He had already come up with the conclusion that Nani was...well, different, so in a way he felt comfortable telling her his "story".

Nani was a good listener, but at the same time her face was solid, unchanging. For once in his life, Madara had no idea what someone else was thinking. He finally understood how people felt when talking to him.

When he was done talking to Nani, and in extension Mayura, their faces relaxed somewhat and Nani began to speak.

"I don't think you should accept any proposal." Her voice was stern, and much more serious than before. In fact it seemed as though her whole demeanor changed.

"I know...I'm not_"

"It's not about you." Nani cut him off. "It's about Hashirama, and the rest of the village. I'm not sure if you realize this but...it seems like you've been played. Hashirama is so great and powerful, yet he lets the village and his brother boss him around, and he can't even stand up for his best friend? I think you're confused about a lot of things, but Hashirama, contrary to what many people believe, is not a good person."

Madara caught his breath a bit and stared into Nani's pale eyes, trying to search for something to say. He didn't want to sound foolish, being scolded by a teenager, and then saying something weak in his own defense, but he couldn't muster any rebuttal to what she had just told him. Perhaps she was telling the truth. The more Madara focused on it, the more it made sense...but he didn't want to think of Hashirama as that type of person.

"You have an obligation to your clan, or at least had one until those Senju brothers broke that trust. For you to actually think about sharing the same bed, with the man that is responsible for your clan losing trust in you...that..." She paused and shook her head. "I don't think that you should leave the village, but at the same time I don't think that you should even consider seeing the Hokage. If anything, you should attempt to regain your clans trust. But if...if you ever consider leaving the village again, the leave because you want to, not because there is no place for you in the village. And if you do leave, do not become enemies with the village, but just...start your life over, forget about this place Madara."

She smiled at him, a genuine smile, a hopeful smile. It filled his heart with warmth that he thought he'd abandoned a long time ago. Still however, he was more than confused. He had his options so clearly laid out for him, yet his judgement was clouded.

In the end, it all came down to what he chose for himself. He could remain by Hashirama's side, and be happy, at the same time, he'd just be a puppet for the Hokage to use.

He could attempt to repair his clan's trust and lead his people, like a clan leader was supposed to, or, he could just abandon everything. How easy would it be for him to leave? He wouldn't have to worry about anyone or anything. He could just live his life out, as a normal person with no worries.

The rest of the dinner consisted of laughter and things that didn't revolve around Madara's dilemma. He kind of liked it like that, seeing both sisters laugh at even the smallest things he told them. In a way, it kind of reminded him of both he and Izuna, when they didn't have to ponder upon the troubles of the world.

* * *

Madara slept rather peacefully that night regardless of the fact that there were many things to worry about. For once, he ignored everything, putting those terrible thoughts in the back of his head. He decided that the next day, he would start over, he would make everything better.

Maybe he wouldn't be able to be with Hashirama, but he guessed that was okay. Not everybody got what they wanted and in Madara's case, perhaps it was just much more beneficial.

* * *

There was a knock on Madara's door, that disturbed him from his reading that morning. It was a loud knock, filled with urgency. He folded up his newspaper and placed it under his arm chair and slowly, stood up and headed to the door. The knocking didn't subside until he finally opened the door and even when he did, things still were very awkward.

Standing there, in her white kimono, and endless glory was none other than Mito Uzumaki. She wore a firm and serious expression on her face as she stared into the eyes of the infamous Uchiha.

"Madara," She began, without as much as a hello. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review! Don't own Naruto...would've been longer but gotta go**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Setting Things Straight (Almost)** _

Madara did a good job at hiding the sense of un comfortableness he felt when sitting down and talking to Mito. She was a very stern woman, and upon resting her bottom on the chair, requested that Madara bring her a drink. That ended up bad in itself, as Madara didn't even move a muscle. He had already gotten a bad vibe from this woman, he didn't, however know if he disliked her. Yet.

"What brings you to the Uchiha Residence, Lady Mito?" Madara asked in a calm voice, sitting across from her in his arm chair. He reserved an impassive expression as he spoke. He could tell that he was intimidating her. For this, he inwardly smiled.

"The village brings me here, Hashirama brings me here." It was almost funny, how bold she tried to sound, yet Madara could easily hear the quiver in her voice.

"Well then, what about the two brings you here, and why to me of all people?" He already knew the answer, he just liked to toy with this woman.

"The fact that Hashirama still holds an ounce of emotion for a man like yourself, the fact that he will...he will still acknowledge you as a founder of this village."

"As opposed to_"

"Me!" Mito intervened, louder than she wanted to. "The prophecy...the prophecy states that both Hashirama and I will walk hand in hand as the founders of this village and_"

"To believe in a planned out prophecy is to be like a rodent in the cage or a dog on a leash."

"Excuse me?" Mito's cheeks flushed red with anger. "I'll have you know_"

"You expect things to happen. Like a rodent expects to stay in a glass container for the rest of its life, no matter what it feels. It does not attempt reasonable escape, but sits there like the pet it is, waiting to be fed. Or like a dog, who has the world before it, who can go so far yet, it allows itself to be controlled by the will of its owner." He sighed. "Lady Mito, as we speak, we are in different universes. While you see your life bound and planned out before your very eyes...I see life like a...a blank page. No, a book. A book that's only half way through. I can look back on the mistakes I've written, in hopes of correcting the present."

Mito looked confused as she shook her head. Madara could tell easily, that she did not make sense of a word he said, so sighing he shook his own head. "Forget it, Lady Mito. Please explain your reason for being here."

She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I think you should leave the village." She breathed. "Hashirama, is literally pushing everything aside because of you. He's forgetting what matters...what is important."

"And what is important to him?" Madara asked, surprising Mito with the urgency in his voice. "You know him so well, do you not? Tell me what is important to him."

"I..."

"What Hashirama says, does, and or feels, is out of my control." Madara didn't attempt to hide the poison in his voice. "So do not accuse me of his lacking focus on 'what is important to him'. Do not dare think of suggesting that I leave this village. So what? If I leave, you will take my place as its founder! No, I'm sorry but I will not let that happen. I founded this village with Hashirama, not you. You didn't even fight in the war Lady Mito, you had no idea what we felt when we discussed creating our village!" He stood up and glared at her. "You have overstayed your visit. Please, leave my house immediately."

"But_"

"Leave." He didn't have to yell it, the way he said the word caused Mito to stand and quickly exit his residence.

Madara only sat in his armchair, and slowly grabbed the paper from underneath his it. He held it above his face and began to read, yet his eyes became clouded with tears.

He didn't know why he was crying, but yet he couldn't stop himself from doing so. It was almost automatic, the way the pain surged through his heart, making him feel more broken than ever before.

* * *

Hashirama's meeting with the Uzumaki elders went just as he expected. There were yells and outbursts of disbelief, but he got his point across. He didn't want to marry Mito, not because he didn't like her, but because...he just didn't want to. He assured the elders that the village would stand on its two feet, whether or not he was married.

He didn't care that they looked down upon him or shunned him for it, but Hashirama was his own man. He didn't need a woman, or anything of the sort to keep him standing strong. No, he needed the person who had made this village possible with him, and that was Madara. No one else understood him better than Madara, no one could put up with him like Madara could.

The two were both suckers for each other. Hashirama saw the glass half full, while Madara saw the glass half empty. Anyway it worked out, when the two were together, the glass was always full.

* * *

Because chocolates were a rarity in the growing society, Hashirama had to rely on roses and something else. He couldn't find any stuffed animals, and he highly doubted Madara would like that. So he improvised. In one hand, he held two dozen roses and in the other hand, he held a...goldfish bowl, with two goldfish.

One may have assumed that two goldfish were even worse than getting Madara a stuffed animal, but Hashirama didn't see anything wrong with it. Goldfish were a sign of life and in a way, peace. As a child, Hashirama's life revolved mostly around the forest. He remembered always walking down towards the stream, and watching as a couple of fish would swim by. Whenever he experienced this, he'd always feel carefree and at peace. The fish reminded him that, regardless of the war going on, there was still peace and thriving life.

He only hoped Madara felt the same way.

* * *

The second time someone knocked on the door, Madara was busy eating some rice. He pondered upon ignoring this person, but as the knocking increased, and an ache started to form in his head, he forced himself to stand up.

When he finally reached to door and opened it, he slammed it seconds later. He didn't even let the man on the other side, Hashirama, say a word. Still remembering Mito's purpose for appearing earlier, Madara wanted nothing to do with a Senju or Uzumaki. He wanted to be left to himself, so he could figure out what he would do with his clan.

When there was another series urgent knocks, Madara slid down the door and grunted.

"Go away! Go home! People are bound to get worried about you..." He yelled.

"But I'm worried about you!" He heard Hashirama bellow from the other side of the door. "I haven't seen you in a while...please open up so we can talk!"

"Go home Hashirama. Don't...don't waste your time on me." Madara sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to stand here until you open the door."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll be standing here for ever...waiting for you to let me in." Hashirama's words had much more meaning than the Senju knew, but they made Madara's heart melt. While he hid his emotions, and upheld his impassive facade, he opened the door and allowed Hashirama to come inside. He nearly lost it however, when he saw the items the Hokage carried.

"Are these...for Mito?" Madara asked, as he led Hashirama into the sun lit living room. There were two pieces of furniture on opposite walls, there was a table in between , mats and chairs. On the wall, hung a large picture of the Uchiha crest. Hashirama looked around, as he placed both the gold fish and roses on the table. Crossing his arms, Madara repeated his question.

"Oh..." Hashirama pointed towards the vased roses and fish, he shook his head. "They're for you."

Madara's impassive shell shattered as he stared at Hashirama with large dark eyes. He looked at the gifts on the table, and then back at Hashirama.

"Me?" Madara asked, crossing his arms, but not in a rude manner...a very nervous manner. "I don't understand_"

"Look...the last few days...the last year...things haven't been fair for you and most of that's my fault. I don't know what's happened with you, while I've not been around...but I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Maybe a marriage between the two of us...is jumping the gun, at least for now. But I could see it in the far future. Regardless of that Madara, I love you and I always will. I'll never sell my heart to anyone else, as long as you are alive. I hope you accept my...my apology gifts."

He walked over to Madara and pulled him into a soft embrace. He thought that Madara would attempt to struggle, but he did just the opposite. He melted into Hashirama's arms and closed his eyes, listening to Hashirama's heartbeat and breathing softly.

On a normal day he would have resisted...but he needed this. He needed someone to hold him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He hadn't remembered the last time Hashirama held him like this, but it felt so right.

Hashirama placed his lips in Madara's thick black hair until finally, he made his move and softly kissed his lips. Madara let Hashirama do so this time without struggle. He only closed his eyes, and allowed Hashirama to embrace him, to touch him, and to, for the first time in a while, make him feel whole again.

When the Senju released, Madara was brought back into painful reality. His distraught expression was visible on his face, causing Hashirama to hopelessly smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stretching out his hand and rubbing Madara's face.

"A lot of things..." Madara humorlessly laughed. "But above all... I'm sorry for my past actions and , thank you for the roses and the um...er...were those a mistake?" He moved away from Hashirama and pointed at the fish.

Hashirama laughed and shook his head. "No! They're you're new pets. You see, I reflected on the fact that you live alone and without me by your side, you're pretty lonely. So, I bought them for you. They should also bring peace to you when you're stressed out, and speaking of peace...In about two weeks tops, you and I are going to have a meeting with the elders of your clan."

Madara's eyes opened wide. "What?!"

"Your clan doesn't trust you correct? And that's Tobirama's fault, and in extension...it's my fault as well. We're going to fix that though, and don't worry, I've already scheduled the meeting. You don't have to worry about anything. Oh and...well," Hashirama suddenly rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a ticket...a reservation ticket. He then, handed it to Madara.

"We're going out to eat, tonight."

"Wait? What...no, I can't possibly_"

"I don't care what you say Madara. Regardless, I'm going to be here by eight o'clock to pick you up. So be ready. Right now, I've got to go...I'm a busy man now. I'll see you at eight, we can talk about more things over dinner!"

* * *

When Mito left the house that morning, she had seen Madara crying. That image remained in her mind for the whole day, and no matter who she was, no matter what clan she came from, the fact that she had judged Madara so harshly without really getting to know him, and in the end had made him cry, shattered her heart.

She returned later on, to apologize, but through the window she saw Madara holding a bouquet of roses. He was smiling, and it was obvious that he was much happier than before. Mito only imagined that Hashirama was the admirer who brought him those.

Still, Madara wasn't done receiving gifts just yet.

Mito didn't knock on the door, because she didn't know  _what_ to say, she didn't know  _how_ to apologize. She decided instead to buy an apology card (a very expensive looking one at that), and a single red rose. She placed it by his door without making and effort to alert him of her presence.

As she left, she turned back to glance at Madara through his window one last time. He was smiling, sniffing the roses in his hand, and because of that...Mito felt her heart warm up a bit and slowly glue itself back together.

* * *

**Yeah! I won't be posting for a while...like a week...gotta catch up on some school work. I just wanted to leave you all with a very happy chapter...**

**Tell me what you think please and good night. And I don't own Naruto...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I may have mentioned in my profile that I don't like reading/writing overly lovey dovey stories. I hope this doesn't come as a shock to you, and I hope you still enjoy the story. No, I'm not going to completely throw Hashirama and Madara's relationship under the bus, but I'm also going to focus on the founding of the village, and how that plays out.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Not Enough Space** _

The dinner with Hashirama turned out better than Madara thought it would, aside from the fact that Hashirama was beyond drunk. Reluctantly, Madara had to take the wasted Hokage home before any of his faithful followers saw their leader, a drunken mess. The Senju could barely keep his voice down, as he attempted to cling on Madara to get him to stay but Madara finally pulled away, and Hashirama collapsed on the bed.

It was odd, not seeing Tobirama walking about that Kage tower. Usually that annoying Senju would be there, pestering him but he was gone. Madara smiled as he stood in the doorway, looking at the sleeping Hokage.

He didn't know where "they" were going in "their" relationship, or even if one existed. All he knew was that Hashirama was trying to help him. For the last year, it seemed like Hashirama was just trying to help Madara and inevitably, the duo had ended up in a stalemate.

Still, Madara trusted Hashirama's will to change everything for the better. He changed a war ridden world...perhaps he could change Madara as well.

* * *

When he'd arrived home that night, he was a surprised to see a card and a rose sitting there on his doormat. It was dead in the middle of the night...who would leave such a gift. Perhaps said person had dropped the gift by the wrong house...there was absolutely no way that it could be for him.

He caught his breath a bit, as he opened the card. It smelled strongly of perfume, expensive perfume. The handwriting, was that of a female. Each word was carefully written with the utmost care and emotion. The letter was medium length, but the apology it held made its impact on Madara.

However, the thing that perhaps shocked him the most was that both the letter, and the rose attached to it were from Lady Mito.

So she'd seen him crying earlier?

Did she pity him, or was her emotion really written in these words? At the moment, Madara didn't know nor did he care. He had a lot of work to do the next day, but at least, he could sleep a little lighter.

* * *

Days had passed since Madara's interaction with Hashirama and the two really hadn't seen much of each other. There were small meetings that the clan heads held, but Hashirama rushed to leave after they were over. He'd cast Madara an apologetic smile before finally vanishing behind the door of his office.

Madara could understand this however.

As a clan leader, he still had many responsibilities to uphold. The main one being of course to get his clan to trust him again and that, was about as hard as it sounded. It was one thing, for the lot to disregard what he told them, but it was another thing for them to ignore him completely. It took every bit of his self restraint not to kill his own clansmen as they discussed, or attempted to discuss, private matters during their secret meetings.

The Elders of the Clan didn't believe he was fit for the job, and as for the clan body, they believed he was power hungry. Ever since he attempted to reach out to them, after he heard the discussion between the Senju brothers, things had been very tight within his clan, and deciding to actually stay in the village caused more problems than solutions.

Not only did his clan not believe him, but his actions and small precautions led them to believe that he was trying to form a coup d'etat against the village, against Hashirama. This resulted in frightened members of the Uchiha clan spreading lies and rumors to the Hokage, telling him of Madara's "evil plans". Not only was Madara furious when he figured this out, but he just wanted to give up trying to shepherd his clan all together.

This was when Hashirama got involved.

* * *

"I'm leaving." Madara spoke, sitting on the edge of Hashirama's desk.

"Not this again." Hashirama placed a few papers down and looked at Madara's back. His head was down, his shoulders were sunken, he looked defeated.

"Not permanently...I just need to get out of the village for a while."

"And what of your clan?" Hashirama had no intention of actually letting Madara leave the village, he was just curious to see what he'd say.

"My clan. Those people? I give them up." Madara sneered, laughing humorlessly.

"Madara_"

"No, you don't understand. They  _hate_  me, they think I'm trying to form a coup_"

"Yes I've heard, and I wanted to a ctually address that with you_"

"So now you think I'm_"

"No!" Hashirama stood up and walked in front of the desk, standing before Madara. "Madara, your clan is your family, you can't give them up. They depend on you."

"Try telling them that."

"And what happens when a clan has no Leader?" Hashirama crossed his arms and faced Madara, who only shrugged.

"I guess they'll figure that out when I go on vacation." He jumped off of the desk and made way for the door, but almost instinctively, Hashirama grabbed his arm.

"We're going to talk to your clan right now, like we planned...the Elders, the clansmen, everybody." He spoke, pulling Madara into a strange embrace.

"No thank you. It's already bad, that I can't handle them on my own. I don't need you showing up, holding my hand like my mom." Madara twisted out of Hashirama's embrace.

"So you'd rather abandon your clan?" Hashirama was at a loss, knowing that he was hardly phasing Madara.

"The fools don't benefit me, I'll let them reach their own demise, without me. There's not enough space for idiots like them in this village. If it were up to me, I'd kill every single one of them." Madara frowned. "It's not like they give two shits about me."

Hashirama sighed, and walked over behind Madara, tenderly placing his own hands on the stressed clan leaders shoulders.

"You're too stressed...that's why you're talking like this." He knew there was no point in getting angry at Madara, the man had his reasons for being the way he way. "Come on, let's go now...Everything is going to be fine, I promise. We'll make it better."

Much to his surprise, Madara didn't protest at all. He allowed Hashirama to grab his hand, and lead him out of the Kage tower.

* * *

As the days had slowly come and gone, so had Izuna Uchiha's blindness. While the surgery was a success, Izuna was completely unconscious for days. Tobirama visited him every so often, but he stopped for a while, it's not like Izuna was ever awake for the two to talk.

Tobirama had indulged himself with matters of the village. While he wasn't talking to his brother, he still had duties to uphold. He'd visit the elders like he did previously and discuss village matters and as much as he wanted to deny his reasonings, he couldn't. He was doing this all for Hashirama.

He knew that as great as the eldest Senju was, he still had trouble picking up his feet, and at the end of the day, Tobirama would always be there to help him, even if his help was left unnoticed.

Every night, when he got home, Tobirama would always look at himself in the mirror. More than often, a tear or two would escape his eye when he was faced with the reality of he and his brother's relationship. This usually made him reflect on a lot of things, which he didn't like doing.

For instance, was he ever truly loved? Both his mother and father had been harsh parents and Hashirama's feelings towards him were pretty self exclamatory. The fading bruise on his face was enough to prove that.

He brought his two fingers towards it, as he still stared at his somewhat broken reflection in the mirror. He only told himself that things would get better...he'd just have to try harder.

* * *

Tobirama expected to see Izuna's motionless body laying in the bed, but that morning things were different. As he arrived in the hospital room, his eyes paused when he saw the empty bed.

He then beckoned himself to look around the room. Much to his surprise, he saw Izuna standing there, looking out of the hospital window. His arms were crossed in a somewhat annoyed fashion, though he was far from it. His hair was longer from behind, and tangled which was understandable.

Tobirama just stared, not really sure whether to disturb him or not. He imagined how overwhelming it had to be for Izuna, to finally see again. He didn't want to disturb that moment, so as quietly as he could he made way to turn around.

"It's all beautiful, isn't it?" He heard Izuna ask, causing him to face the Uchiha again. "The sky, the trees...the grass...everything."

Tobirama remained silent for a while and stood there idly in the doorway. It wasn't clear to him, whether or not Izuna was addressing him, so like before, he made way to leave.

"But something," Izuna continued. "Something even more beautiful is missing...something even more precious than this whole world itself." He finally turned around, captivating Tobirama like he always did with those onyx eyes. Even if they weren't his, they did the same trick like they always had.

"And that missing thing is you, Tobirama."

In a quick second, Izuna had quickly moved over to Tobirama and pulled him into the tightest embrace he'd ever felt. Without even hesitating, Izuna's lips were upon Tobirama in a heartbeat. His fingers roamed through Tobirama's spiky hair, all the way to his burning cheeks.

Tobirama couldn't remember the last time he felt this sensation with Izuna. Perhaps it was when the two were fighting on the battlefield, or something of the sort. But regardless, this sensation was greatly welcomed.

"You look the same..." Izuna whispered, finally releasing his lover. "So beautiful, but at the same time just as deadly. I guess that's why I love you..."

They stood inches apart, just staring at each other. Tears began to form in Tobirama's red eyes as he let the stress flooding him finally leave him.

He'd been so caught up in anger and sadness that he'd forgotten the one person that truly loved him; Izuna. Presently, the Uchiha captured him in another lustful kiss before roughly drawing back once again. This time, he wore a face of concern...almost anger.

"Your face." He said sternly, brushing a finger against the bruise that Hashirama had inflicted on Tobirama days earlier. "What happened?"

The way Izuna asked was so authoritative, almost scary. Still, Tobirama didn't want his lover's heart pumping faster than it already was, so he attempted to lie.

"A training accident, I wasn't paying attention and_"

"Don't lie to an Uchiha." Izuna cut him off abruptly. "Now who did this to you?"

While Tobirama didn't like the way Izuna was speaking to him, he knew Izuna's reasons and since lying to him was pointless, he decide to tell him the truth.

"My brother and I...got in an argument and_"

"He hit you?" Izuna crossed her arms angrily. "Your brother hit you. Good, even more reason for me to want to kill him." He then turned around and began his stride back towards the window. Tobirama frowned and followed after him.

"Izuna, can we not let this cause a problem?" Tobirama asked, standing beside him as the two both looked out of the window. "What my brother does to me, is my own business...just like what your brother does too you_"

"My brother doesn't abuse me." Izuna's statement was firm. "I don't care how old you are, your brother doesn't have the right to abuse you."

"He doesn't abuse me, it was just this one time_"

"Tobi, that bruise is huge. Don't tell me you're still living with him."

"No, I live alone."

Izuna paused for a while, as if attempting to stay angry, but as usual it failed. "Move in with me." It was almost a snappy command, which threw Tobirama off a bit.

"Izuna I_"

"It's stressful not knowing what's happening to you. I felt so out of control when I was in a coma, when I couldn't see. But now, just like I promised, things are going to get better for you."

Tobirama grunted. "Izuna, you've just woken up...you've just gotten your vision back. Please don't rush yourself, in fact...don't rush anything. I don't want to be responsible for almost losing you, again."

Izuna faced Tobirama and frowned, as images of Izuna's near untimely demise flashed through both of their heads. While the physical pain at the time was excruciating for Izuna, he was pretty sure that it affected Tobirama much more. He decided not to argue with him, not to worry him.

"Okay, we'll go slow." He smiled, hoping to receive one back from the troubled Senju. "But, can you still move in with me. And I'm not just saying that because I want you to, which I do, but...my house is probably a little dirty."

Tobirama chuckled just a bit, causing Izuna to smile even wider.

"Sure."

* * *

Hashirama had never seen Madara so nervous.

As the two walked into the Uchiha residence, he witnessed Madara doing strange things. He began to twitch a bit, and the shudder. He kept on looking down, avoiding the glances Hashirama cast his way. All in all, he was making Hashirama both worried and nervous himself.

Could the Uchiha Clan Elders really be that bad, or was Madara just over reacting?

"Calm down, Madara." Hashirama softly spoke as they made their way into the main meeting room. "You have nothing to worry about. The Elders should be waiting there_"

"Please be quiet while I think, Hashirama. It's already bad enough that I have to have you come and fix things, like I'm some child." Madara sneered. "The Elders already think I'm irresponsible and_"

"Calm down." Hashirama stopped before he entered the meeting room and stood before Madara. "Everything is going to be okay, I just need you to trust me."

He understood how much of an impact the word 'trust', had on Madara. So far, trusting Hashirama hadn't really benefited Madara in the slightest. Still, it was obvious to the both of them that Madara didn't really have a choice at the moment. To not trust Hashirama would most likely be his downfall...so what choice did he have?

His shoulders only slumped in defeat as he began walking up ahead of Hashirama, leaving Shodai standing in the distance.

Never had Hashirama felt so terrible...so useless.

At that moment, he knew he had to make things right, even if it meant ruining his own image.

* * *

The main Clan Meeting room was much larger than Hashirama imagined. He'd never been in such a space before, at least not outside of the Hokage tower. Like always, there was a table in the center where the Elder's sat. Madara and Hashirama slowly made their way to their seats, Hashirama still noticed that Madara was beyond nervous. He decided he wasn't going to waste any time letting these men shame Madara, so he spoke first.

"Before we begin," He looked at the five elders, who were somewhat surprised by his strange introduction. "I'd like for you to know that what Madara told you days ago, about Tobirama, was true. My younger brother did have the intention of killing your clan in mind. Madara did the right thing by warning you, I'm surprised no one listened to him."

Hashirama felt Madara tense up by his side as one of the Elders glared directly at Hashirama in anger.

"Is what he says true Madara? Were you telling the truth all along_"

"Why do you have to ask him when I just told you?" Hashirama wasn't the one to make rude outburst, but he didn't get a good vibe from any of these Elders. The fact that they too were somewhat responsible for the clan turning on Madara, made Hashirama sick to be in their presence. He wanted to show them as little respect as possible.

Another Elder, then addressed Hashirama. "So while you spoke of unification between the clans, it was your intention to have the Uchiha clan murdered?"

"It was his brother, Tobirama's intention." Madara finally spoke, abandoning every bit of uneasiness within him. He had reclaimed his stern and serious composure, making Hashirama much more eased. "Shodai had put an end to it, I figured that out however, after I advised the clan of it." Madara sighed. "I guess I overreacted."

There was a painful pause, as the air tensed rapidly. "And how," Another elder spoke. "Can you believe that Shodai 'put an end to it'? How do you know he isn't planning anything as well Madara? I understand that the clan failed you by ostracizing you, and ignoring what you had to say. We will make the clan fully aware of the Senju's intentions, and that you were telling the truth."

Madara's eyes brightened. "Really?" It came out much more higher than he wanted it to, but he was happier than he had been in a long time.

"Yes Madara but," And all attention turned towards Hashirama whom momentarily Madara had forgotten about. "As a clan Leader, it is your duty to decide the fate of someone who breaks the treaty. He is in our territory, we can take him as a prisoner_"

"No." Madara quickly snapped. "Like I said, Hashirama tried to stop his brother. If anyone is to blamed, it is to be Tobirama not Hashirama. Hashirama is our ally...he is not an enemy. To keep him as a prisoner would be completely violation of the treaty and it would shatter that peace we've all worked so hard to achieve. Hashirama is  _not_ our enemy."

It was quiet for a while, as a number of thoughts raced through Hashirama's mind. He was quite happy that Madara was able to stick up for him at the moment, but he didn't know how long that would last. He felt the urge to get up and leave.

"Hashirama..." An elder spoke loudly, not addressing Shodai, but Madara. "You referred to him as Hashirama, rather than Shodai."

"Do you find it strange?" Hashirama finally spoke up, not really sure what was going on. His name was Hashirama afterall.

"It's formal, esepcially between two clan Leaders. Using first names is resorted to Husband and Wife, very close friends_"

"Well, Madara was my friend before the village was founded. My best friend and only friend. I don't find a problem calling him Madara and I don't find a problem with him calling me Hashirama. In fact I_"

"Hashirama." Madara silenced him, and quickly stood. "Thank you very much for hearing me out. It brings me great ease that you know that I was telling the truth, and even greater ease that you will convey this to the rest of the clan in my defense. Do not however, accuse Hashirama of wanting our clan dead...or attempting to kill us. That happened just shy of a month ago, it is resolved now. Hashirama."

Madara bowed to his Elders as Shodai stood beside him, and slightly inclined as well. The two made way to leave, but the Elders called out to Madara, leaving him no choice but to go back.

"I'll meet you at the Hokage tower. Thank you so much Hashirama."

Madara turned to go back and waved hopelessly at Hashirama who gave him a warm smile before exiting the clan meeting Hall.

* * *

Arriving back to the Hokage office, Hashirama could already hear the screeches of two females dead in the middle of an argument. He braced himself before entering the office, recognizing one of the voices clearly, the other one was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't put his finger down.

He stepped into the room, and saw both Usagi and Mito nearly three feet apart. Mito was still, like always, dressed in her lavish kimono. Her hairstyle hadn't changed in the slightest. She still carried that air of authority about her, something that Hashirama admired, all the while she was able to stay somewhat composed. She was truly a beautiful woman, Hashirama would give her that, at least on the outside.

Across from her stood Usagi, wearing a simple Yukata. Her violet hair was somewhat tangled and messy with her cloth on top of her head, and it was obvious that she wasn't wearing her makeup. That didn't make her look less beautiful, in fact in Hashirama's opinion it made her look younger. Still, she'd kill him if he ever said that. Unlike Mito, Usgai was most certainly yelling.

"There most  _certainly_  is enough space!"

"No there is not enough space." Mito replied, holding her head high. "While your idea of an orphanage is...is sweet, there are other clans that must have a space in the village, noble clans at that. If you want to build an orphanage, then do it outside the village, but don't bother the Hokage with such minuscule request."

_Oh shit_. Hashirama thought wanting badly to leave the room, but the two women had already seen him. He stood in the doorway, smiled and waved for a bit. "May I help you two ladies with something?"

"Yes." Usagi made way to speak, but Mito quickly cut her off. "Hashirama-san, Usagi-san has a marvelous idea to create an orphanage in the village. I don't believe that would be a problem, except for the fact that there is just not enough space for one. I can understand an orphanage being built on the outskirts of the village...but in the center of the village. It would be such an inconvenience, and plus who would have the time to manage it_"

"I would!" Usagi roughly cut her off. "I would manage it, even if I had to do it all by myself! Enough space or not, you shouldn't even have to consider not having an orphange. And Mito, if you are concerned about the space, then your clan can leave the village. Then there would be enough space for the village."

"Excuse me, Usagi-san," Mito took a fan from her sash and began to fan herself. "But the Uzumaki clan, is a pillar of this village. Without it, this village would crash." Mito then looked at Hashirama. "You understand that, don't you?"

There was silence for a while, as Hashirama nodded. He wasn't in the position to argue with anyone, and he knew that Usagi would build her orphanage whether he gave her permission or not. She crossed her arms and glared at Mito.

"I wasn't here to get his permission, for your information. I don't need a that man's permission to_"

"It's natural, Usagi-san, that a woman gets a man's permission for everything she does. A woman isn't meant to stand alone without the guidance of a man. She is meant to serve him, and she is meant to obtain whatever he asks for. If that's not the case, then she isn't a woman. You should show your Hokage respect, afterall, you and I are both  _just_  women."

There was a pause and Hashirama's jaw dropped a bit. Usagi uncrossed her arms, turned around and headed towards the door.

"Well I guess that makes me a very beautiful man." She yelled, directly at Mito from behind her shoulder. "A woman doesn't need a man to tell her a damn thing, and if you think that, then you're in more trouble than I thought. Good day to you."

It was a surprise that Usagi didn't slam the door, but Hashirama held his breath long after he heard her footsteps fade. It was Mito's calm voice that brought him back into reality.

"I've been looking for you, Hashirama san." She spoke quietly.

"Oh, well...here I am. And for the record, we don't have to 'san', each other. You can just call me Hashirama." He smiled. "Now, what do you need me for?"

"The Uzumaki and Senju clans have both come to an agreement that, I will help you in the founding of your village, along with Madara. If we can't have a marriage, then we should at least be partners. If that is okay with you."

Honestly, Hashirama didn't see a problem with it. He needed all the help he could get expanding the village. With Tobirama's absence, and Madara just being...Madara, a little extra help wouldn't hurt.

"I would be glad. I guess you're pretty on top when it comes to managing space." Hashirama asked, jokingly.

"That, and many other things Hashirama-san." Mito replied, ignoring his 'san', request. She made way behind his desk and sat in his large chair. There was a stack of sorted papers, Hashirama could tell she had perhaps been working here all day.

"You've been busy."

"Yes, you could say that. I have had the help of my hand maids. Though they are on break now. You shouldn't busy yourself with paper sorting." Mito sighed. "And I guess you should try to somewhat, comfort Usagi-san. Though I have never seen a woman of her nature. She is outspoken, it's a rare trait in noble clans."

Hashirama laughed. "She's more than outspoken. She's caring, and children tend to be her soft spot. She lost the ability to have children during the war, after an injury. She has a daughter, but the two are always traveling in very different places." Hashirama stood before the desk in front of Mito, as a random question popped into his mind. Not really thinking about it, he asked. "Mito, have you ever loved someone." He remembered that when the two got into their tiny argument, he had popped that question on her. She hadn't really answered, due to the situation. Hashirama figured that she would be more open now.

"That's irrelevant, Hashirama-san." She spoke firmly.

"I guess so." Hashirama hid the disappointment in his voice. "I'll be leaving now, Mito."

"I'll most likely be here when you get back."

* * *

As if the haunting news his Elders had laid upon him wasn't enough, Madara was nearly thrown by a very angry women storming down the hallways of the Hokage tower.

"An apology," He called after her. "Would have been nice."

"And I suppose you're on the same stuff that Mito is on. Do you think I'm going to apologize to you just because you are a man?" She flipped her violet hair behind her hear. "The absolute nerve." And with that, she continued to head towards her destination.

Madara quietly made his way up the stairs and into Hashirama's office. He was shocked when he saw Mito sitting in his chair. As she looked up from her papers, she looked shocked as well.

"Mito-san."

"Madara-san."

The two greeted, as Madara entered the room. "Where is Hashirama?" He placed his hand on the wooden desk.

"He is out." Mito replied, looking into Madara's eyes. "Why?"

"I just wanted to help him, I guess." He looked at what she was doing and felt the urge to ask if she needed help. After all, she did but him a card and rose, it was the least he could do.

"Do you need assistance?"

She looked at him, shocked. "You would help me sort paper out?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do."

Mito seemed taken back a bit before she nodded. "Okay,well here," She pointed at a stack of envelopes. "These are letters from clan Heads requesting place to stay in the village. You read through them, and determine whether or not you find the clan of importance, or beneficial to the village. Try only to shed light on only noble clans."

Madara didn't say anything as he picked up a large stack of envelopes. He then sat on the ground next to the desk and began to open them, and read them.

He could easily sort out what Clans were noble and what clans were not. He read over a letter twice by the Nara Clan, and placed it in as Mito called, 'The Noble Clan' stack. Then he read over one by a clan of the name of the Haruno's, who were not noble. The clan Leaders plea however, was so filled with need and emotion that Madara made an exception.

For about twenty minutes, he continued to do this until he came across a very poorly put together request. And it was not from a Clan Head, it was from a Tribe Head. The Umino tribe.

"Umino?" Madara stood up and looked at the letter, realizing Mito's nose pinch angrily.

"That tribe? I thought they were wiped out with our village...they were the lowest class, they should have been dead by now. I guarantee you that accepting their offer to live in the village,would be like letting rats in the village. Please trust me on this one Madara, they lived in my village, yet they did nothing but steal and cause havoc. They're nothing but a tribe of gypsies, pickpockets, scoundrels. And plus, there is not enough space for them, not nearly enough space."

Madara paused for a while. "Okay." He sat back down, not feeling much in the mood to protest. Yet, he didn't completely discard the request. He placed in in the same stack as the Noble request. He had hope in Hashirama, that he would figure out what to do with such a clan...or tribe.

As he continued to read and sort, he felt the last words of his clan Elders itching in the back of his mind. He knew that the meeting that Hashirama had planned would eventually make things worse, even if not for him.

It was strange now, that the Elders actually wanted to form a coup d'etat, yet they accused Madara for wanting to do that very thing. They gave him about two months to decide what he wanted to do, but they were pushing for him to lead an uprising against the village, against Hashirama.

The more and more Madara looked at it, the more complicated things were becoming.

* * *

**Long chapter, time for some explanation.**

**In a lot of stories that have MadaraxHashirama where Madara eventually gets with Hashirama, I realize that Madara's only purpose in the story is to literally be Hashirama's lover, even in stories with happy endings for the two. I'm sorry, but I just don't agree with that. While HashixMada is a cute pairing, and even cuter when they get together, I just hate seeing Madara as Hashirama's lap dog. So I'm making sure he actually has a purpose in this story, and that is rebuilding his clan's trust, and rebuilding his position as the Leader.**

**As for Tobirama and Izuna's realtionship, Tobirama is what you would call the "girl" in the realtionship, Izuna is the "guy". I do this because in Hashirama and Madara's relationship, Madara is already the "girl". With that being said, if Hashirama and Madara ever got married (in any situation/fanfic), then the Clan wold go onto Izuna. However, if Izuna maried Tobirama (in any situation or fanfic), as the "girl" in the relationship, then who would the clan go to? I'm sorry...it' just my little...analysis...kind of strange, and irrelevent..**

**Now a little explaining for Mito. I didn't like the idea of casting her out and making her the antagonist, but she isn't quite the protagnoist either, she is more of a anti-hero, as she will be going through major internal struggles. In addition to that, you might have noticed her view on women. During that time, and that society, it was acutally how most women of noble families were seen and that's how they thought. Meant to cater for men. But, as I explained, her internal struggle will reveal what she really thinks later on.**

**And last but not least, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to have another one up by Friday! God Bless and I don't own Naruto. Please comment, reveiw, fave, follow, give me your opinion on this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: Oh Brother!** _

Long after Mito had gone, Madara still remained in the Hokage's office, sitting on the ground, trying to find something to say to Hashirama when he returned. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, but he didn't know where to begin. His own clan wanted to destroy the peace which they, as a community had sought. Madara didn't know what to do, he didn't want to forsake his clan, but at the same time he did not want to betray Hashirama.

Madara looked distressed when Hashirama came entering the Hokage office. Hashirama wore an expression of concern as he rushed over to the smaller man.

"Madara..." Hashirama's voice was calm and soothing. "Is there something troubling you?"

"No." Madara lied, standing up with paper in his hands. "Um, here are letters from clans who are requesting a place in the village. I've sorted them out, with your cousin Mito's help of course." Smiling, Hashirama took them from Madara and began to read through them.

Like Madara predicted, Hashirama stopped suddenly at the request from the "Umino Tribe". He handed the rest of the letters to Madara and began to read that one specifically. His eyebrow rose in somewhat annoyance, Madara had never seen him like this.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked.

"This." Hashirama showed him the letter. "It's arrogance."

"I think it's desperation." Madara corrected, placing the rest of the papers on the desk. "Mito-san told me that these people were from her village. I think they got left behind, when it was destroyed and now they just want a place to stay." He paused for a while. "Kind of like my clan...they just want to be sure, they have a place."

Hashirama sighed, and shook his head. "Trust me, your clan and this tribe, are two completely different things_"

"So, you won't allow them a place to stay?" Madara snapped angrily, snatching the paper from Hashirama.

"I...Madara, I'm thinking about the good of this village. If one group can't be granted a place for the sake_"

"And you call yourself the Hokage, the Leader of this village..." Madara tossed the paper at a confused looking Hashirama before quickly making his way to the exit.

"Madara, why are you letting it get to you?" Hashirama made a quick jump to stand in front of the door before the distressed Uchiha.

"Out of my way, Hashirama." The Uchiha didn't bother looking at him, he only extended his hand towards the door. Quickly however, Hashirama grabbed it and brought it to his mouth, placing his hands on it softly.

Madara sighed in defeat, and drew his hand away. "Don't do that..." He quietly said. "That's not going to get me to change my mind."

"I'm sorry Madara, I've angered you...If it means this much to you, for these people to stay, then I'll let them." He smiled, hoping to receive one back from Madara. When he didn't he just pulled him into a hug. "Please know that I am trying."

"I didn't say you weren't." At that moment, Madara didn't know whether Hashirama was referring to the village, or to their personal relationship. He just decided to assume the village.

"But...this village," He backed out of the Hokage's embrace. "Is supposed to be a beacon of hope for those who are...less fortunate. You can't turn your back on a community just because your family thinks wrong of them, or because they have a repuation. Perhaps living in this village, will be a good thing for them. And if you want the to stay, then allow it because you want it, not because I want it. You're old enough to make your own decisions, even if you are presented with hard choices." Madara moved Hashirama out of the way and opened the door. "Good night, Hashirama."

Hashirama made way to talk back, but he could tell that Madara was not in the mood. Pity...he actually wanted to ask Madara to spend the night.

Frowning, he bent over and picked up the letter from the floor and read over the poorly written message. In all honesty, Hashirama fully understood Madara...but he also took into account what these people would do to his village.

It was troublesome, being Hokage, and sometimes, having help caused more problems than solutions.

* * *

"They want me to lead a coup against Hashirama." Madara spoke the next morning, as he poured hot water into a tea mug. He then took it to his small dining table where quietly, Nani sat. That morning she wore a pale purple kimono with her dark hair in a large bun. She wore an expression of concern on her face, as Madara continued on with his story.

"I thought...they wanted to cast you out for speculations of a coup." She replied as Madara sat at the other end of the table.

"Yes, they did...but that was before Hashirama's meeting..." He trailed off, as Nani thought of something to say.

"You can't possibly think_"

"They want an answer in two months Nani, if I don't give them what they want...they might act without me. They will act without me." He sighed. "And when that happens...when that happens...Hashirama's trust in me will completely vanish, and I don't want that to happen." He looked at Nani, from across the table. "I'm going to ask something very...very dire of you and your clan."

"What is it?" She asked, but she already knew. When a clan Leader was desperate, they'd ask for terrible things.

"I need you to train your clansmen...so in two months tops, they'll be able to kill mine."

There was a painful silence, as Nani fiddled with her fingers, all the while Madara stared in her direction. He knew it was a lot to ask, but he didn't know what else to do. It was a perfect set up, no one would ever expect the Hyuga of all people.

"Can you do it, Nani?"

"Yes..." She mustered, quickly. "But...I mean, can't you try to reason with them?"

"I can't reason with idiots." He replied. "And they will not listen to me."

She sighed. "It's grim Madara, to kill your whole clan, I mean...what will happen to you?"

"I'll leave the village." His voice was stern. "Because after my clans death...there is no hope for me here. Please keep this between the two of us. I suppose you could imagine what would happen if this plan got out."

Nani was uncertain of what to say, so she only nodded and sipped the tea Madara had given her.

"I hope I'm not keeping you..." Madara mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not busy." She waved her hand and smiled. "I'm just...trying to see if there is another way you can achieve your goal, rather than killing_"

"It's for the good of the village."

Nani pursed her lips. "This village is stupid." The words sounded strange, coming from her mouth, but nevertheless she meant it. "I mean...Hashirama is called the Kami no Shinobi, Ego problems much? I don't like Hashirama, at all or his clan. He just has that controlling vibe, and I haven't been able to get past that."

Madara rose an eyebrow. "He's just_"

"You need to stop defending him Madara...and realize that, if you lose yourself, then you'll be brainwashed as well, like everyone else. Killing your clan, that is letting the village get to you!"

Madara could never put his finger on it, but if Nani hated the village so much, why did she stay? Perhaps it was obligation as a clan leader, or mainly because she was only a child. Madara didn't ask however, he only nodded and pretended to agree with her.

* * *

Mito was nearly red with anger when she figured out Hashirama's plans to let lesser clans (and a tribe), reside in the village.

"Konoha, is supposed to be a pillar of power, not a refugee camp." Mito snapped, rushing to his desk and pulling envelopes from their stacks. "What does...what does this Haruno clan have to offer for the village? The Aburame clan...the...ugh!"

Hashirama sat in his desk with his arms crossed. It was too early for this. "While Konoha, in the future is meant to serve as the Nation's central power, it is also a pillar of hope." He slowly shook his head. "I cannot ignore people who need my help."

"Yes Hashirama, yes you can. It's called turning your head, but of course you can't do that...you are much to soft_"

"Mito, with all due respect, it is my choice." He meant to sound as intimidating as possible, but Mito only grunted.

"When this village falls on its knees, remember it is your choice, and oh." She pulled an envelope from her kimono and handed it to Hashirama.

"My cousins, girls, shall be joining me in the village in two months from now. Their father has sent a request that your brother, Tobirama, wed one of them. Seeing as though you are his older brother, I leave the choice to you."

Hashirama shrugged. "I can't imagine why he would decline." However, the image of his younger brother crying from the argument they got into, popped back into his head. "But I will need his permission first, to go along with this."

"Perhaps he is more sensible than you." Mito said, in a somewhat joking manner. "Also, in your place, I am meeting with new Noble clan Leaders today, such as the Nara clan and the Akamichi clan."

"And I can't meet with them because?"

"There have been reports, of bandits along the border of the village. The Elders would like it very much if you went to check it out, or if you sent a squad."

"I'll look into it, before the day is done." Hashirama presently read the wedding request. "And I'll also stop by and visit Tobirama."

* * *

When Nani had left, Madara made a quick visit to the store to buy some food for the week. His walk home was normal as always. In the morning it wasn't uncommon for him to hear the laughter of children, and see families hand in hand. People usually smiled and waved at him, kids ran up to him and pulled and the bottom of his garb. He would smile politely at them until their parents would call them back. And he would continue his way home.

Today however felt strange...aside from Nani's presence earlier, someone else seemed to be lurking in the house. When Madara placed his hand on the doorknob, he felt an awful strong surge of chakra, a familiar one.

Without hesitating, he opened the door.

Surprisingly, standing there upright with his arms crossed, and facing Madara was Izuna. He wore a frown on his face as he walked towards his brother in the bare living room.

"Good morning, Madara." His voice was perhaps as cold as Madara's. His eyes were just as angry. "I see you forgot about me?"

Madara didn't say anything, he only made his way into the kitchen. Angrily, Izuna followed after him. "Oi, I'm talking to you!"

"I'm not listening." Madara placed his food on the wooden kitchen table. "I don't need you to lecture me, like you think you know what's better_"

"Like I think, I know what's better?" Izuna stood in the kitchen entrance crossing his arms. "Ha! Like you know what's better? You think getting the Hyuga clan to kill our clan is better...is better in general? Are you just tired of putting effort in your leadership nii-san, did you get your feelings hurt_"

"Again, you do not understand!" Angrily, Madara banged his fist on the table, in hopes to frighten Izuna, that didn't work however.

"I would understand if you actually opened up to me, your own brother, rather than serving as a lap dog for that...that annoying as hell Hashirama!"

Madara sighed. "He wants to help us!"

"No, he does not! He is so manipulative, why haven't you seen this Madara?" Izuna made way to touch Madara's shoulder, but roughly, the ignorant older Uchiha pulled away. In anger, Izuna drew his hand back.

"I'm sorry, you're only used to Hashirama's touch, not mine. Afterall, you are just his whore."

There was silence, as the two stared at each other. Izuna, again crossed his arms and made a silent "Tsk" sound, disregarding his elder brother seething in anger. He turned his back, allowing Madara to see the large Uchiha crest.

"How did you figure out, about my plan?" Madara managed.

"I heard you and that Hyug girl talking, and I just came to tell you that, I won't allow you to destroy our clan. As much as you want to ignore it, I am also the clan Head as well, and if you even think about betraying us, I'll have the whole clan turn on you." Izuna faced her brother again and smiled. "I wouldn't mind killing you right now, then perhaps I can take your place, would that be fun nii-san! Then I could get rid of that manipulative Hashirama_"

"If you touch him_"

"You'll do what? Cry, feel sorry for yourself? Come on Madara, it's getting old and annoying_"

Madara's movements were quick as he lunged at an unsuspecting Izuna. Yet the younger Uchiha was quickly able to evade the punch, by jumping upward, and hanging upside down from the ceiling. Yet this wasn't the end of their skirmish, as a chair went flying Izuna's way, causing him to release his chakra control, and fall.

In midair, he made a quick hand sign, and turning his body, sent a ball of fire in Madara's direction. Surprisingly, the older Uchiha blocked it with his left arm, and sent the same about of heat Izuna's way. The two heat waves collided, causing a thick blanket of smoke, making it nearly impossible for the human eye to make out anything. However, with their sharingan, both brother's saw easily.

When Izuna had landed, Madara was before him in seconds. With all his might, he threw a punch, but Izuna dodged, crouched, and upwardly kicked Madara square in the jaw. The older Uchiha nearly fell backwards, losing his balance, but he regained it, and looked at Izuna with nothing but death in his eyes.

This time, his punch got Izuna in the nose, causing him to curse much more loud than he wanted. He fell backwards, on his back, grabbing his broken nose, seething in anger. All the while, while the fire subsided in the background leaving nothing but smoke in its wake, Madara glared at his brother.

"You, need to know your place, little_"

Izuna tackled Madara, almost casually. Clumsily, both the brothers fell over on the hard wooden floor, grunting at the hard contact it made with their backs. Still, disregarding his pain, Izuna still grabbed locks of his brothers silky black hair and angrily, began to pull. Madara, feeling violated and just as angry, grabbed Izuna's hand and bit it. It didn't take long for Izuna to scream.

"Let go of me! You tramp!" Izuna punched Madara with his free hand, but the bite grip just got harder.

Bones were being crushed...hair was being ripped out...Madara wondered how long this madness would last.

* * *

When Tobirama heard an urgent knock on his door, he forced himself out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs. The battle with the bandits the night before had left both he and Izuna exhausted, but it seemed as if Izuna had gone out for the day. It was strange for Tobirama, not waking up with his lover next to him. Perhaps it was something he'd have to get used to. After all, he knew how much Izuna hated staying in one place for too long.

Again with the frantic knocking, and Tobirama had washed his face, brushed his teeth and put on a night robe to keep him warm, and slowly, walked to the front door.

He was half awake when he opened it, not really caring for the person on the otherside. However, his heart skipped several beats when he saw standing there, the familiar long haired, tall, tanned man with a plastered smile on his face.

Hashirama.

Instantly, Tobirama made way to shut the door, but Hashirama put his foot in the entrance. He then, after a small squabble, forced himself inside the house and looked down at a fuming Tobirama.

"What do you want? How...How did you find me?" Tobirama was angry, he was tired, cranky and grumpy. He wanted very much to go back to sleep. To curl in a ball and wait for Izuna to embrace him, but he was stuck having a conversation with an idiot.

"Tobirama." Hashirama smiled and extended a hand, Tobirama slapped it away.

"What the hell do you want? Make it quick."

"Is it enough to say that I'm sorry, for starters?" Hashirama had his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Next, and hurry up, I'm tired." Tobirama crossed his arms.

"Fine...I wanted to tell you so much more, but here." Allowing his hands to fall Hashirama handed Tobirama an envelope with the Uzumaki crest.

He slowly opened it, and began to walk into the medium sized living room, then he sat on the sofa. Hashirama, counted his blessing and sat next to him. Tobirama didn't seem to care, he only read over the dark print in the letter presented before him. Seconds later, he ripped it.

"Tobi_"

"Get out." Tobirama stood, and pointed to the exit. "You haven't said a damn thing to me since you literally shamed me in public and now you have the nerve to send this to me? To ask me to marry a woman who I do not know." Tobirama laughed humorlessly. "Oh Hashirama...you know  _so_  little about me...to little to assume what I would do for you, and this village."

"I don't...I don't understand." Strangely, Hashirama stood upon his brother's request. "You were so intrigued on getting me to marry, yet you_"

"Don't compare the two of us, because we are completely different. If we were not brothers, I would never have any relation towards you."

Hashirama was hurt that of course was visible in his eyes, however Tobirama didn't care. He forcefully pushed the older man out. Strangely Hashirama didn't put up a fight, he only looked miserable as Tobirama slammed the door on his face.

* * *

**I had two younger cousins that acted up. They were so bad that their dad would always yell at them. He'd yell "God damnit boy!" or "Jesus Christ." When the two one day acted up so much, and their dad was off his end, he yelled "God damnit!" to the wrong boy who kindly told his father "I'm not God damnit, I'm Jesus Christ".**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you think, and I do not own Naruto.**

**Now for a recap of this chapter. The Uchiha clan, because of what Hashirama told them, is planning a coup against the village, but they are in a way, forcing Madara to make the call. Madara, not wanting to lose Hashirama's trust has asked Nani to assianate every member in his clan in two months tops, secretly. It will look like a mass homicide. Nani, is relucant, but agrees, yet she still holds hope that Madara can and will change his clan.**

**Izuna has different ideas, as he is threatening to tell the clan of Madara's ideas. I know many of you assume he is out of character, but I just don't see him as the person who is always shy and literally kneeling down to Madara's will. He disagrees with him on this one, like he does a lot of things. Izuna wants to kill Madara presently.**

**Hashirama and Mito are in disuputes about what clans deserve a spot in the village. Mito suggest only noble clans, while Hashirama suggests a mixture.**

**Tobirama and Hashirama...I think you already understand.**

**Please review, tell me what you think! I love you all, good night!**

**Also, pray that the American goverment doesn't shut down...please....**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Open Arms** _

Mito sat quietly with her father by her side, listening , as she was supposed to, as Clan Leaders, men, discussed their boundaries. Much to Mito's delight, she was conversing with Noble Clans, the clans whom she believed to have a rightful spot in the village. Clans whose Leaders were strong willed, and held nothing short of authority. Not clans that would feed off of Hashirama's grace and his finances, and definitely, not clans led by women.

It made her cringe, when she looked at the Hyuga Clan Leader, Nani was her name. She was so fragile, so feeble, but yet her clansmen listened to her, as if she was a man. Perhaps this girl was confused, she made herself out to be a man, she denied every right she had to be a woman. For instance, there was an inappropriate slit in her kimono, showing a tasteful portion of her left leg. And her hair was down, rather than being put up in a respectful manner.

A woman dressed like that, in Mito's clan, would be severely punished for perhaps her laziness to dress herself properly, and as of recent, speaking out.

"I could understand, giving you thirty percent of our resources, each clan...but fifty percent, within the village is a lot." She spoke, flipping her hair back casually. "I mean, we need our money for ourselves as well, Uzumaki-sama."

At that moment, Mito's father looked at her, giving her the silent notion to speak to Nani. It was obvious what was going on in his mind. He believed, Mito would have a better chance getting across to Nani rather than he.

"I understand your reasoning, Hyuga,"

"You can just call me Nani." She gave an annoyed Mito a calm smile.

"Nani, but you are apart of this village as well. Fifty percent is miniscule compared to what Hashirama must pay to protect us."

To Mito's surprise, Nani Hyuga rolled her eyes. Mito rose an eyebrow, as if to put Nani back in her place, but then the girl rolled her whole head.

"Excuse me?" Mito asked.

"Yes, you are excused. Can we discuss a meeting between the two of us without mentioning Hashirama. I understand that the problem, lies with him, but he is not here to understand what we feel, and why my clan and I are disagreeing with you. Does that make sense? It's really well...how can I say this. You are all like his puppets, there's really no need talking to puppets about matters that concern money."

Mito gasped, as well as her father. A few members of the Hyuga clan clapped, at least the few members that were paying attention to what was going on. All the while, Nani gave a pleasant smile, as Mito attempted to look into her pupiless orbs. This girl was truly out of her place.

"It is rather rude, to refer to loyal followers of Hashirama as 'puppets', don't you think?"

"No, because that is exactly what you are. You don't see the village how we the people see it, you see it, as Hashirama, the Senju Clan and Uzumaki Clan see it. I hope that as the years progress, you will understand that there are more than two primary villages in the clan. If you can't however, then you have a lot to work on. The village," She sighed. "Needs to have an equal balance between the rich and the poor, the prioritized and the needy." She held out her hands, almost like a scale. "Good and evil, Yin and Yang."

Mito stared, bewildered , not very sure of to make of what the girl just said. She pursed her lips angrily and shook her head. "You are confused, girl, and you make little sense. It would be best if you kept your mouth shut."

"Well, I've finished what I had to say , you may continue." She smiled, and cocked her head as if she knew that she was annoying Mito. But with all the elegance that Mito had, she continued on like a Hime.

Again, boundaries were discussed, wages, etc until finally, the meeting came to its end. The noble clans stood bowed and left.

The only people who remained in the Meeting Hall were Mito, and the rest of the Uzumaki heads. When the doors were shut, her father's face hardened as he looked at his family members. He then looked at his daughter.

"Has Hashirama told you anything of the proposal to your cousin Miku and Tobirama?"

Surprised, Mito frowned. "He declined it."

"Well, didn't Hashirama make that impossible for him?"

"He gave Tobirama a choice." Mito respectfully said. "He doesn't use his authority over his younger brother."

There was a pause, and a noise of annoyance from the rest of the Uzumaki. Miku, Mito's cousin who was there, pouted just a bit as she tugged on her red hair.

"I thought he would be smarter than his brother." She said.

"Regardless of the fact, at least one Uzumaki must be in wedlock with a Head of the Senju house. Perhaps we need to speak with Tobirama himself to get him to understand that."

"Or Hashirama could force him into it. Being his older brother and the head of the Senju clan, he has that authority. He just won't use it. It seems as if...I don't know, his judgement is clouded."

"Maybe it's Madara, that Uchiha he keeps in his company." Miku sneared. "Ever since he's rejected the marriage with you Mito, he has been conversing with Madara Uchiha. Perhaps, he is changing his views because of Madara. His judgement I believe, is clouded."

There was a quiet pause between the family, and Mito stirred a bit. "Do you believe," Her father started. "That it is possible, that Madara Uchiha is trying to gain Hashirama's trust in order to_"

"Father, that is absurd!" Mito shouted angrily. "There is no way that_"

She should have expected it, but she thought she could get past it. Obviously she couldn't.

By now she should have been used to her father hitting her for speaking out of term, but it was still embarrassing with the rest of her family around.

"You should know your place, Mito, and when or when not to speak out. In addition, if you believe you know so much about Shodai's thoughts, then why not question him? Question Hashirama about Madara, and come back with a response. We will have a secret meeting twelve hours from now. Do not disappoint me Mito, as you have today."

* * *

The village was thriving that day. Because of Hashirama's good grace, there were more than enough people living in the village. More than enough people giving it a chance to prosper. At that moment, Hashirama stood by his window and overlooked the people. There was an air of calmness around him, happiness as he saw children walking around with their parents.

It seemed as if the day had blessed him with peace and happiness. He didn't expect anything to go wrong that day, it just wouldn't seem natural.

* * *

Madara had called the clan meeting the morning after his battle with his brother. The two, were equally matched despite the fact that Izuna had just woken from a coma. Regardless, he wouldn't let that idiot make a fool of him, nor would he let him disrespect him the way he did.

It was a shame, how different the two were, yet people doted Madara as the evil one.

At this point, there was nothing Madara could do about the opinions others had on him, he only had to stay calm. He couldn't let the stress of what others thought of him bring him down because initially, his self insecurity had proved to be one of his many downfalls.

* * *

"Your brother, already alerted us of your wavering."

Those words were enough to turn Madara paler than a sheet of paper as he stood before the Elders of his Clan. Still, he didn't let his facial expression change in the slightest.

"And what exactly did he say?" He spoke in an emotionless voice.

Deep down inside, he feared that Izuna had already warned them of his plans to destroy the clan, but they would have said something.

"He only said that when it came between choosing your family, and the village, you would surely go for the latter. He has agreed to lead the coup."

"What? He doesn't have the power...he doesn't...he doesn't_"

"He is a clan Leader." The same Elder said, sitting across the table from Madara. "He is your equal and has every right that you have. In addition, he does not put his clan second_"

"I don't put the clan second! But I have reason, and forming a coup against_"

"So will you warn Hashirama?" The Elder asked. "Will you forsake us all?"

There was a lump in Madara's throat, as he tried to swallow. Never had he been in a situation like this.

His own brother had gone behind his back, and turned the clan against him, or almost. It was like time was repeating itself, and this time Madara didn't see an easy way out. There was no way he could warn Hashirama of this, his clan would kill him...even worse, his brother would kill him.

"I won't, I won't inform him of it, but I don't agree with it at all." He knew to the elders, his words had no meaning, but he still wanted to make a point. Even if he had to kill Izuna, he wouldn't let the peace that Hashirama created go to waste.

* * *

"Hashirama." Mito made her way into the Hokage's office and saw him sitting in his chair. He gave Mito a kind smile when he saw her, but her facial expression told him otherwise.

"What's wrong?" He asked, there was concern written all over his face.

"We believe, your judgement is clouded..." Mito's own voice betrayed the emotion written on her face, Hashirama could tell this.

"'We'?" Hashirama was confused himself. "What do you mean_"

"Madara, is clouding your judgement. He has ever since you_"

Hashirama had enough. He stood and shook his head, and slowly began walking towards Mito. She didn't protest as he placed his hands her slender shoulders and looked into her dark eyes. There was something in his expression, that calmed her beyond belief, something that made her feel safe.

There was nothing but a calmness between the two, as they stared into each others eyes and before Mito knew it, she was on her toes. Hashirama didn't protest as Mito's soft lips brushed against his, and within seconds, their innocent deed nearly became a sinful action.

It was probably Hashirama, who backed away quickly in shock. Mito wore a face of dismay, as she stared at Shodai once again.

What had happened between the two of them? Did Mito allow her feelings, her emotions to get the best of her? And better yet, had shodai complied? However, why would Mito have to care, why would she feel guilt? The prophecy stated that Hashirama was to be hers...right? So what pain was holding her back, what guilt was preventing her from doing what she pleased?

It took her a while, but the image came into her head.

That man, with the wild black hair...and with the world crashing down upon him. The man in which the Uzumaki clan tried to blame for Hashirama's misjudgement...the man who was truly innocent, but was made out to be guilty.

Again the tears formed in Mito's eyes, but not because of the pain she felt for herself, but because of the pain she felt for Madara. Perhaps Shodai understood this as well.

"How could you?" She asked. "How could you kiss me back when you are committed to him...He trusts you..."

Hashirama stood there, not sure how to reply.

"It's not him who clouds your judgement, but it's your will to let anyone and everyone run over you, like a rug!"

She didn't let Hashirama speak after that, she only turned around and ran out. She was more than angry with herself, she was disgusted. The fact that she potentially ruined a friendship, a relationship...made her feel like dirt.

She didn't care that she had nothing to tell her father, she'd just make something up. No, Mito Uzumaki wanted to be alone at that moment.

* * *

Miku knew it was a good idea, following her cousin. In the end, while she didn't get exactly what she wanted, she got enough to make up a genuine lie, something that everyone would believe.

It was obvious that there were sparks between both Mito and Hashirama, so she already had those two as her advantage. And as for Madara, her uncle would believe anything she made up about that man.

Perhaps lying that he threatened Mito, would some how knock him off of the chess board.

* * *

**Good night y'all. I don't own Naruto. Please comment!**

**In addition, our government is kinda shut down, so can you spare a few extra prayers, to get us back on track! Thank you so much.**


End file.
